La lechucería
by LoNeLy LuCky
Summary: Es el sexto año de Ginny en Hogwarts. Durante el verano se ha vuelto mucho más confiada y resuelta, y el primer día de clases se enfrenta a cierto Slytherin... CHAP 9 UP! (REVIEWS)
1. El regreso a Hogwarts

Hola! Bueno, éste es el primer fic que hago así que no tengan misericordia a la hora de criticar...se aceptan insultos, críticas, alabanzas, piedrazos, golpes o elogios. Lo que sea, mientras dejen un review!! D Mi intención sería actualizar cada una o dos semanas (sé lo feo que es tener que esperar años por un fic!) pero ya se verá...malditos exámenes! :P

Por cierto, todos los personajes (excepto Sydney y Amy, las amigas de Ginny) y escenarios son propiedad de mi amiga Johanne Kathleen Rowling.

**1. El regreso a Hogwarts**

Era lunes 1 de septiembre. Por fin. La lluvia caía a raudales mientras cientos de estudiantes subían al enorme tren rojo que se encontraba en el andén 9 y ¾, y otras tantas personas los saludaban con la mano y alguna que otra lágrima. Finalmente, cuando todos estuvieron dentro, el Expreso de Hogwarts inició su incesante marcha. En un compartimiento situado al final del último vagón, varias personas charlaban y reían animadamente.

No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último año en el Colegio – dijo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, mientras clavaba su mirada en las gotas que se escurrían por la ventana. Él, él mismo había derrotado al Señor Oscuro...el pasado curso había transcurrido tan rápido...primero aquel duelo, el definitivo, en el que casi pierde la vida...y luego un torbellino de sucesos, entrevistas, noticias, festejos, clases (Dumbledore decidió que aprender era una buena forma de celebrar)...y él, siempre él, en el ojo del huracán. La gratitud que sentía hacia sus amigos por no mencionarle su hazaña era infinita. Voldemort era algo del pasado, un recuerdo borroso....y el moreno no quería que fuera más que eso, que una mala pesadilla.

Míralo por el lado bueno, Harry – replicó Ron Weasley – al menos no volverás a ver a Snape-el-grasoso por mucho tiempo!

Ron! No hables así de un profesor! – exclamó Hermione Granger. Ron puso los ojos en blanco. – Y tú, Harry, no te preocupes...recuerda que siempre puedes volver a Hogwarts como profesor, o ayudante de Madame Pomfrey, o....

Sí, pero.... – la interrumpió el chico de ojos verdes –...no sé, no sería lo mismo.

Bueno, Harry, si quieres el año que viene te puedo dar las contraseñas de la sala común, para que vengas de visita de vez en cuando....- dijo Ginny bromeando, con una ligera sonrisa.

Eh, Ginny! ¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? – gritó Ron, mirando primero a Harry y luego a su hermana, quien, como él, era prefecta de Gryffindor.

Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Todos, menos un muchacho rubio que había abierto sigilosamente la puerta del compartimiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Está insinuando que quiere acostarse con el Cara-Rajada-Potter, comadreja...o es que acaso tu mononeurona no es capaz de captar indirectas? – dijo el recién llegado con un tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

Oh, pero si es el "niño rico" alias "Draquin"! – exclamó fríamente Harry, mientras sujetaba a Ron por la túnica para que éste no se abalanzara sobre Malfoy -. Como se nota que no puedes vivir sin nosotros, Malfoy...si no, cómo explicas tus continuas visitas a nuestro compartimiento el día de comienzo de las clases? Debes de tener un síndrome de abstinencia muy fuerte, y no me extraña...tres meses sin vernos te deben afectar mucho el cerebro.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como si de una tonelada de plomo se tratase. El rubio no modificó en absoluto su expresión, aunque todos advirtieron que su mirada se llenó de odio al contemplar a Harry.

Vamos, Potter, ¿de verdad te crees tan importante? Aunque debo admitir que me "encanta" verlos....no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de humillar a un cuarteto de idiotas como ustedes....oh, perdón, dije "cuarteto"? Quería decir quinteto...no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, Longbottom – dijo dirigiéndose a Neville, quien ya estaba callado antes de que llegara Malfoy y al verlo entrar se había quedado aterrorizado en un rincón - Lo cual debo decir que es muy extraño...mira que no darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien de tu tamaño... – concluyó, alzando una ceja.

- Cállate, Malfoy! – Le gritó Ginny, poniéndose de pie y con las orejas muy rojas.

El aludido, algo sorprendido por la valentía de la joven, comenzó a contestarle cuando advirtió la flamante insignia de "Premio Anual" que descansaba en el pecho de Hermione.

- No sabes el miedo que me das, Weas...Oh! – exclamó, poniendo cara de fastidio – No me digas que voy a tener que compartir el honor de ser Premio Anual con la sangre sucia de la Granger! Ahora veo por qué te tienen a ti de prefecta, comadrej....

Ninguno de los que estaba en el compartimiento se llegó a enterar de si Malfoy tenía algo más que añadir o no, porque en ese preciso instante Ron, que se había zafado de Harry, se abalanzó sobre él dándole un par de puñetazos. Luego de unos minutos de lucha en los que los demás estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para intervenir, se separaron; el rubio tenía un labio partido y sangrando, mientras que Ron tenía un corte en la mejilla y el ojo derecho de color morado. Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, el Slytherin susurró "me las pagarás, maldito Weasley" y desapareció.

El resto del camino transcurrió normalmente, al menos dentro de lo posible; Ron se encontraba tumbado boca arriba custodiado por Ginny y Hermione, que luego de un rato consiguieron que dejara de sangrar su mejilla y que se deshinchara un poco su ojo: al menos podía abrirlo lo suficiente como para distinguir las siluetas de las dos chicas. Harry y Neville aún se reían de la reacción de Ron; pasado el susto, había que reconocer que el muchacho era muy cómico a la hora de repartir puñetazos...

Cuando el grupo de amigos llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Hermione, a duras penas, logró convencer a Ron de que lo mejor sería dirigirse inmediatamente a la enfermería para asegurarse de que lo de su ojo no era nada grave, así que Harry, Neville y Ginny se despidieron de ambos y entraron al enorme recinto. Los dos chicos fueron a sentarse junto a Dean y Seamus, mientras que la pelirroja se quedó al extremo de la mesa, donde ya la estaban esperando sus mejores amigas.

Hola, Ginny! – exclamó una chica de pelo negro y profundos ojos verdes.

Hola, Sid! Amy...- saludó la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel. Acto seguido, tomó asiento entre medio de las dos.

Me alegro de verte, Gin! – dijo sonriendo Amy. – Qué tal las vacaciones?

Bueeeeno.....un poco aburridas, la verdad...pero no han estado mal. Luego de todo lo que ocurrió durante el curso pasado...- hizo una pausa –...hemos vuelto a la normalidad. Lo mejor fue cuando vinieron Bill y Charlie de visita....Resulta que a Bill no se le ocurrió nada mejor que traer a su novia, ya saben...Fleur de La Cour....el caso es que me pasé todo el tiempo riéndome de los comentarios de Ron, Fred y George sobre su acento...a ellos los llama "Gon", "Fgé" y "Yorgsh"! – las tres rieron a carcajadas. – Y luego, ya para el final, vino Harry a quedarse con nosotros....

Ooooh....ya veo – dijo una sonriente Sidney, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Amy.

Eh, ya basta! Ya les he dicho mil veces que Harry y yo no tenemos nada – contestó Ginny enfadada.

Pero si eso ya lo sabemos... – siguió Amy, poniendo cara de no haber roto nunca un plato – Nosotras sólo decimos que.....

Miren, mejor cambiamos de tema! – la interrumpió Ginny, desviando su mirada hacia las otras mesas del Gran Salón. De repente, unos ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos. La pelirroja los identificó y observó que su dueño tenía una delgada línea roja recorriéndole el labio, aunque ya no sangraba. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa de desprecio a Draco Malfoy antes de concentrar su atención en Dumbledore, que se disponía a iniciar el banquete con su habitual discurso de bienvenida. Sin embargo, éste no comenzó inmediatamente ya que en ese momento entraron en el Gran Comedor Hermione y Ron, cuyo ojo se veía mucho mejor. Ambos saludaron a Ginny con un gesto de la cabeza, indicando que todo estaba bien, y fueron a sentarse donde se encontraba Harry. Una serie de murmullos se extendió por el Comedor, pero el Director los silenció rápidamente con un gesto de las manos.

Queridos alumnos... – sonrió – me alegro de tenerlos de vuelta! Luego de lo que ha sucedido últimamente...– su mirada reposó en Harry – creo que al fin todos nos merecemos disfrutar de un curso en paz y armonía. Por favor, recuerden el pacto realizado acerca de este tema....Lo pasado pisado, de momento no queremos pequeños magos y brujas dedicándose al periodismo de investigación! – Se rió de su propio chiste –. Bien, quiero recordarles como todos los años que los terrenos del Bosque Prohibido, como su nombre lo indica, están terminantemente vedados para TODOS los alumnos de este Colegio. También debo comunicarles, a pedido de Argus Filch, que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos y que pueden consultar la lista de objetos prohibidos, que este año asciende a 974, en la oficina del conserje. Como último anuncio – tranquilos, ya los dejo con el banquete – quería decirles que este año los Premios Anuales, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy... – esperó a que se apagaran los aplausos, de los cuales la mayoría iban dirigidos a la sonriente Gryffindor – utilizarán parte de las horas semanales que tienen para prepararse para sus ÉXTASIS para ayudar a un profesor /a durante alguna de sus clases. Cuando hayamos determinado en qué clases deberán estar presentes, se lo haremos saber personalmente y colocaremos un aviso en el tablón de anuncios. Ahora sí, los dejo....¡a comer!

Al día siguiente, el desayuno se sirvió un poco más temprano de lo habitual, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ansiosos por saber cuándo y con quién tendrían clases y habían decidido madrugar. Mientras se iban acomodando en las cuatro mesas, los jefes de las casas pasaron repartiendo los horarios. 

No puede ser! – exclamó Ron, asustando a Harry y Hermione, que se encontraban a su lado – Por séptimo año consecutivo, tenemos pociones dobles con esos imbéciles de los Slytherins!

Será mejor que midas tus palabras, Weasly...o es Weasel? – siseó una voz a sus espaldas - Bueno, no importa, el caso es que si vuelves a insultar a los de mi casa, podría hacerte algo más que quitarte puntos...es lo malo que tiene ser Premio Anual – concluyó con sorna.

Es W-E-A-S-L-E-Y, pedazo de....- contestó Ron furioso.

Lo siento, Malfoy, pero tal vez tenga que recordarte que yo TAMBIÉN soy Premio Anual! – intervino Hermione – Y no creo que te atrevas a hacerle nada a Ron, a no ser que quieras que yo te.....

¿Qué tú qué, Granger? Verás, me parece muy bien que defiendas a tu..."noviecito"...- al decir eso, miró malévolamente a Ron, quien nuevamente se debatía para soltarse de las manos de sus dos amigos -...pero no pienses que amenazándome vas a conseguir algo. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no podemos castigarnos mutuamente, ya que al tener exactamente los mismos poderes podríamos pasarnos semanas poniéndonos los mismos castigos, y eso no tendría ningún sentido. ¿O realmente piensas que voy a perder mi tiempo en ponerte una detención, para que tú me la pongas a mí, y yo te ponga otra....? Vamos, sabelotodo, sabes bien que no puedes conmigo...búscate a alguien de tu tamaño, quieres?

CÁLLATE, MALFOY! – gritó Harry, poniéndose de pie mientras aún sujetaba a Ron y llamando la atención de varios alumnos de otras casas, ya que la mesa de Gryffindor había estado escuchando la discusión al completo – ¡O TE JURO QUE TE VOY A METER EN LA ENFERMERÍA POR EL RESTO DEL CURSO!

El Slytherin se limitó a emitir una sonora carcajada de desprecio, y fue entonces cuando una chica pelirroja que acababa de llegar se colocó en frente de él, hablando de manera cortante.

Desde luego, Malfoy, no esperaba que tu envidia hacia la inteligencia de Hermione te volviera tan loco como para llevarte a decir estupideces semejantes....es evidente que ella está a tu nivel, es más, no le llegas ni a los talones. Pero claro, tu orgullo jamás te permitiría admitirlo, ¿verdad? ¡Es más, deberías reconocer de una vez que hasta una rata es mejor que tú! ¡Es obvio que no tienes cerebro, huroncillo insignificante! –terminó Ginny bastante acalorada.

Draco abrió la boca, dispuesto a dejar a esa estúpida mocosa en su sitio, cuando la voz de la profesora McGonagall lo interrumpió. Ésta, alertada por los murmullos de los alumnos de su casa, comprendió lo que estaba pasando en cuanto observó la escena: por un lado, el arrogante Draco Malfoy, y por el otro, Harry Potter gritando de pie, sujetando junto con Hermione a un Ron que parecía echar humo por las orejas, y luego su hermana hablándole al Slytherin con cara de pocos amigos...oh, sí, comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Aún así, decidió intervenir con la frase que utilizaba siempre en estos casos:

¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Malfoy, Potter, Weasley?

Verá, profesora, lo que sucede es que....- comenzó con voz temblorosa Hermione. Sin embargo, no terminó la frase, ya que Ginny se apresuró a completarla ante la titubeante mirada de su amiga.

...que Malfoy, no contento con molestarnos en el tren, ha decidido hacernos una visita matutina para repartir un par de insultos baratos – dijo con seguridad la pelirroja.

Hasta ella misma quedó sorprendida con su respuesta. Todos se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta, incluidos Malfoy y la profesora McGonagall. Ésta última se apresuró a hablar, para disimular su asombro.

Bien...en ese caso, quiero verlos en mi oficina después del almuerzo...- viendo la mirada confundida de los presentes, aclaró: - A la señorita Weasley y a los señores Malfoy y Potter. A ustedes dos – dijo refiriéndose a Hermione y Ron – no voy a pedirles que vengan, pero quiero que comprendan que me veré obligada a hacerlo si no...moderan su conducta. Y ahora terminen de desayunar, o no llegarán a tiempo a su primera clase.

Dicho esto, McGonagall se marchó, seguida por Malfoy, quien salió del Gran Comedor sin pasar siquiera por la mesa de su casa.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron junto con Ron y Hermione. La menor de los Weasley notó que las miradas de sus amigos estaban clavadas en ella, así que decidió salir de ahí para ir a sentarse con sus dos mejores amigas, Sidney y Amy. Poco después de que se hubiera marchado, Harry dijo en voz baja, para que no lo oyera más que Ron:

Oye....¿desde cuándo tu hermana está tan...tan..._rara_?

Ron rió ante la pregunta de Harry, y luego contestó:

La verdad, no sabría decirte exactamente desde cuándo...pero ya lleva un tiempo en que se la nota más...suelta, confiada...no sé, pero está mejor así...no crees? – guiñó un ojo a Harry.

Éste se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza, susurró "No cambiarás nunca...eh, amigo?" y se concentró en su plato de cereales.

Aquella mañana, luego de la primera clase, aparecieron los esperados avisos en los tablones de anuncios:

"PREMIOS ANUALES

Se comunica a los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin que Draco Malfoy será el encargado de ayudar al profesor Severus Snape durante sus clases de pociones; a los alumnos, también de sexto, de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, se les comunica que Hermione Granger ayudará a Remus Lupin en sus clases de DCLAO. Asimismo, ambos tendrán el poder de quitar puntos a los alumnos que presenten conductas indisciplinadas y otorgar detenciones a los casos que se consideren extremos, siempre en acuerdo con los profesores al mando de la clase."

Cuando Ginny, Sidney y Amy terminaron de leer el cartel estaban demasiado enfadadas como para decir nada. No sólo tenían que soportar a los Slytherins de sexto en las clases de pociones, sino que además iban a tener a Malfoy dando vueltas por ahí y favoreciendo aún más que Snape (si esto era posible) a la casa de las serpientes.

Luego de un rápido almuerzo, la pelirroja se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió con Harry al despacho de McGonagall, donde recibirían su castigo.

Qué crees que nos mandará a hacer? – dijo Harry.

No lo sé, la verdad – contestó Ginny – Pero espero que no sea limpiar la sala de Trofeos de la forma muggle...es el castigo que nos dan siempre, y como sigan así acabaré por aprenderme todos los premios que ha tenido este Colegio... – Harry rió, y antes de lo que ambos hubieran querido estaban ante la puerta del despacho.

La chica llamó suavemente y entró. Como era de esperar, Malfoy ya se encontraba allí; estaba sentado en la silla más alejada del escritorio de la profesora. Los Gryffindors entraron y se sentaron en las sillas libres.

Bien...– comenzó McGonagall, echando una rápida mirada a los tres alumnos – por ser éste el primer castigo que reciben...este año – añadió mirando significativamente a Ginny y Harry, haciendo que a este último se le formara una media sonrisa en la cara al recordar todos sus años en Hogwarts – no voy a exigirles demasiado. El trabajo se repartirá de la siguiente manera: Potter, Weasley, ustedes se encargarán de revisar e higienizar el plumaje de cada una de las lechuzas que tenemos en Hogwarts; usted, señor Malfoy, tendrá que limpiar el suelo de la lechucería, recogiendo los excrementos y restos de animales muertos. Los tres cumplirán el castigo durante 2 semanas, comenzando a partir de mañana alrededor de las cuatro, ya que es cuando suele haber más lechuzas descansando. ¿Alguna pregunta?.

Disculpe, profesora – dijo el Slytherin con un tono de voz que pretendía ser amable, aunque apenas si lo conseguía – debo decirle que este castigo me parece injusto, puesto que mi parte es más desagradable que la de...ellos dos.

Desde luego, señor Malfoy – asintió gravemente – Su castigo es peor porque su falta también lo es: no olvide que es usted Premio Anual, lo que significa que debe dar el ejemplo de buen comportamiento a los demás...algo que ha ignorado por completo esta mañana. Y ahora, si me perdonan...– dijo McGonagall mirando su reloj y poniéndose de pie – tengo una clase que dar. Buenas tardes.


	2. ¿Qué está pasando?

**3. ¿Qué está pasando?**

Draco Malfoy observó el reloj de oro que descansaba sobre su muñeca. Eran las tres y cuarto...aún quedaba un buen rato hasta su tortura con la pobretona de la comadreja y el cara-rajada-súper-héroe-Potter.

Para no quedarse encerrado en su aburrida Sala Común, el rubio decidió salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo. Finalmente, se recostó bajo un frondoso árbol a orillas del lago, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, un torrente de confusos pensamientos invadía su cabeza.

"Estas fiestas voy a quedarme en el castillo" – pensó – "Puede que me quede completamente solo, pero es mejor que pasarme días aguantando a mi madre llorar sin parar por el destino del estúpido de mi padre. Me imagino lo dura que debe ser la vida de prófugo para él...debe estar escondido en alguna isla perdida del Pacífico, rodeado de solteronas desesperadas y elfos domésticos sirviéndole lo que pida...No me extraña que después de la caída de Voldemort no se quedara ni dos días en casa antes de marchar de nuevo con la excusa de que no sólo volvería a Azkaban, sino que nos ponía en peligro estando allí....bla, bla, bla....cuando en realidad, de encontrarle, los del Ministerio sólo se lo llevarían a él, no a nosotros, lo mismo que ha pasado con Crabbe y Goyle..."

Unas alegres voces interrumpieron su tranquilidad. Miró su reloj; eran y media. Cuando alzó la vista, comprobó que Potter, su fiel escudero Ronald Weasley, la hermana de éste, la sangre sucia y dos chicas a las que no conocía pero sabía que eran amigas de la comadreja, venían caminando por la orilla del lago, charlando y riendo. Draco los observó atentamente hasta que se perdieron de vista; el cara-rajada no paraba de mirar a la menor de los Weasley...y eso no era lo peor: ella le respondía con sonrisas nerviosas y hasta sonrojos. "¿Pero qué tenemos aquí" –pensó el rubio. De repente, una perversa sonrisa invadió su rostro. Era sabido por todos que la comadreja estaba enamorada de Potter desde que llegó a Hogwarts, incluso antes...pero él? Eso le abría posibilidades insospechadas. Iba a estar encerrado en la lechucería con su enemigo y la chica en cuestión, que por cierto no estaba nada mal...Se había desarrollado bastante en los últimos años. Y tenía carácter. Eso le daría infinitas ocasiones de molestar a Potter...

Draco volvió a mirar su reloj. Tenía cinco minutos para llegar a su castigo, así que se dirigió corriendo a la entrada del castillo, sin perder la sonrisa. Finalmente, llegó 10 minutos tarde. Ginny y Harry ya estaban allí, cada uno con una lechuza, examinando sus plumajes lo mejor que podían.

Cuando el Slytherin entró en el recinto, ambos Gryffindors le dirigieron una fugaz mirada, pero nadie dijo nada. Malfoy optó por quedarse callado y hacer las cosas lo mejor posible; tomó un trapo y comenzó a fregar cerca de la entrada. Era llamativa la manera en que realizaba la tarea sin perder un ápice de su elegancia habitual. Cuando no los estaba observando, Harry y Ginny se miraron desconcertados; estaban suponiendo que no bien llegara el rubio comenzaría con una de sus típicas quejas del estilo "No pienso mancharme mi túnica limpiando como si fuera un...un...muggle!"

Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato inmersos en sus tareas, ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado. La lechuza que estaba sosteniendo Ginny comenzó a ulular fuertemente, queriendo escapar de sus manos.

¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Harry mientras la chica mantenía lo más quieto posible al animal.

¡No lo sé! –exclamó la pelirroja-. Creo que tiene una especie de herida en la pata, pero....no...deja...que...la....toque! –finalizó trabajosamente mientras la lechuza ululaba tan fuerte que la obligaba a alejarla de ella, y se debatía furiosamente en sus manos.

Déjame que la vea, Wealsey –dijo de repente Malfoy.

¿Qué?

Déjame verla –repitió el Slytherin.- Creo que ya sé cuál es su problema.

¿Y cuál es? –preguntó la chica mientras el animal no paraba de moverse.

¡Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones! –exclamó el rubio perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Dame la lechuza, Weasley! ¡Si es lo que yo pienso esto podría acabar muy mal!

Ginny dudó un momento y luego soltó al animal. Éste revoloteó suavemente sobre sus cabezas y luego se posó en el brazo que le tendía Malfoy. La diferencia es que ya no ululaba ni parecía querer librarse de él: la pelirroja y Harry se miraron atónitos.

Tranquila, pequeña –susurró Draco acariciando su plumaje, mientras la lechuza lo picoteaba cariñosamente en el dedo.- Déjame que te vea... –lentamente tomó una de las patas del animal entre sus dedos, y vio que tenía un bulto de color morado negruzco.- Sí, es lo que yo pensaba...-susurró más para sí mismo que para los demás. – Vamos a ver..._nurunculdonia sfumae!_

Luego de las palabras del rubio, el bulto comenzó a desaparecer hasta extinguirse totalmente. El animal ululó aliviado, rozó su cabeza contra la del chico en señal de agradecimiento y voló a refugiarse a la parte más alta de la habitación.

Ginny y Harry observaron la escena sin saber qué decir. Primero, no tenían ni idea de que su enemigo supiera algo de medicina; segundo, jamás lo habían visto tratar a ningún ser vivo con tanta ternura como lo había hecho hace unos instantes. El Slytherin les dirigió una mirada de superioridad y volvió a su tarea de fregar el piso. Harry lo imitó, volviendo a concentrarse en su lechuza; sin embargo, Ginny se quedó quieta, aún sin dejar de observar a Malfoy.

Gracias, Malfoy –dijo finalmente.

El chico la observó con altivez.

Yo creo que más bien tendría que agradecerme la lechuza, por que has estado a punto de matarla, comadreja.

¿Qué...? –comenzó la chica dejando la boca abierta.

Eso que tenía –dijo Draco mientras Harry lo observaba frunciendo el ceño- era un nurúnculo. Es un bulto que sale debido a la picadura de una serpiente poco común, la _Filystys Ageaps_ . Si lo hubieras tocado, probablemente hubiera reventado...y el dolor la habría matado.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creer lo que el Slytherin acababa de contarle.

Yo...no sabía.... –comenzó muy avergonzada, mientras un par de ojos grises la miraba fijamente.

No me sorprende –replicó Draco con arrogancia.

¿Qué insinúas, imbécil? –estalló Harry, harto de la soberbia de Malfoy...y de la manera en la que miraba a Ginny continuamente.

No te metas, Potter –respondió el otro sencillamente, sin dejar de observar aquellos ojos miel.

Escucha, tremendísimo idio.... –siguió Harry. Sin embargo, su amiga, ya repuesta de aquella mirada gris, lo interrumpió:

Déjalo, Harry –dijo intentando que su voz sonara firme, aunque esos ojos fríos habían conseguido turbarla profundamente.- No vale la pena.

El Slytherin sonrió; su táctica había surtido efecto. Había logrado dar celos a Potter....y eso era sólo el comienzo.

La pelirroja recordó que su siguiente clases era Pociones; una rápida mirada al reloj bastó para confirmar que iba siendo hora de ponerse en marcha. Ginny le anunció a Harry que debía irse o llegaría tarde a la clase de Snape; el moreno, sin dejar de lanzar miradas de rencor a Malfoy, le dijo que se adelantara, ya que quería terminar con la lechuza con la que estaba antes de marchar. La chica asintió y se disponía a salir de la lechucería cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda:

Espérame, Weasley.

Oh....veo que por fin sabes pronunciar mi apellido, Malfoy. Eso sí que es todo un progreso – dijo fríamente, dándose la vuelta y observando directamente a los ojos grises del Slytherin. - ¿Qué quieres?

Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que me esperes.

¿Para qué? – inquirió la pelirroja, mientras Harry observaba la escena atónito.

Pociones, ¿lo recuerdas? Como Premio Anual me toca supervisar la clase de Pociones de tu curso. Y pensaba ir a la par que tú, ya que tenemos que ir al mismo lugar...si te sabes comportar. Tal vez caminar junto a un Malfoy te haría sentir demasiado importante. – La chica abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno...no podía creer que existiera alguien tan arrogante.

Mira, creo que caminar junto a ti me haría sentir más asqueada que importante, "Drakin" – dijo luego de una pausa, imitando el tono chillón de la voz de Pansy Parkinson – Y también creo que tú perderías tu reputación si tus amiguitos de Slytherin te vieran caminar junto a una pobretona....no es así?

Probablemente – reconoció Draco encogiéndose de hombros. – Y para lo que me importa lo que piensen mis "amiguitos" de Slytherin, como tú los llamas.....

¿Qué? Acaso me vas a decir que no tienes amigos, Mister-Popularidad-Malfoy? – inquirió la pelirroja, aún con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Amigos? Weasley, Weasley... – negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo - Los Malfoy no estamos hechos para esas cosas. Algún día, si tienes un golpe de suerte, te darás cuenta de que no se puede confiar en nadie..."Amigos"...Ja, ja, ja....Qué cosas tienes.... –. El rubio observó su reloj por cuarta vez – Será mejor que nos vayamos. Llegamos tarde.

Ginny, que aún estaba un tanto aturdida por las palabras del Slytherin y, mejor dicho, por todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde, dirigió una corta mirada a Harry, que se encontraba igual de sorprendido que ella, y siguió al rubio en silencio. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, la puerta del aula estaba cerrada. La pelirroja bajó el picaporte dispuesta a entrar lo antes posible, aunque sabía que Snape le quitaría por lo menos 30 puntos por la tardanza. Sin embargo, Malfoy tomó fuertemente su mano, impidiéndole abrir la puerta.

Espera –dijo antes de que Ginny pudiera protestar-. Yo me encargo de Severus -. Con el puño firmemente cerrado, el rubio llamó a la puerta y esperó.

Adelante –gruñó Snape.

Profesor...-comenzó Malfoy entrando con paso ligero en la mazmorra, seguido de Ginny.- Verá, señor, siento mucho llegar tarde, pero me encontraba... –titubeó-... supervisando un castigo. -La Gryffindor estuvo a punto de arremeter contra Malfoy..."¿Supervisando?" Sin embargo, sin saber muy bien por qué, se contuvo.

- Ya me extrañaba que llegaras tarde, Draco...Bien, como eres mi ayudante, siéntate en el escritorio. Enseguida te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Y en cuanto a usted... –dijo Snape mirando con asco a la pelirroja. – Cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Puede sent...

Profesor –interrumpió Draco con voz firme. – No quisiera molestarlo, pero tal vez sería oportuno que supiera que Weasley llegó tarde porque estaba cumpliendo un castigo, señor.

Snape le dirigió a Malfoy una mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿El mismo que estabas supervisando tú, Draco?

Ese mismo, señor. En realidad fue culpa mía que llegáramos tarde. Debería haber terminado antes el castigo, pero se me pasó la hora...

Bien...En ese caso, los puntos de...su casa se quedan como están. Y ahora siéntese de una vez antes de que me arrepienta –dijo duramente mirando de soslayo a la pelirroja.

Ginny se sentó lentamente. Lo último que pensó antes de sumergirse en el complicado mundo de las pociones fue "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

La clase transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Snape iba caminando por entre los calderos humeantes, aprovechando para descontar puntos a la casa de los leones; Malfoy se encontraba en el escritorio del profesor, quien le había mandado a ordenar unas recetas de pociones curativas. Según Snape, más adelante podría dedicarse a pasear entre los alumnos y quitar puntos a gusto...siempre y cuando se tratara de perjudicar a Gryffindor.

Finalmente llegó la hora de una merecida cena. Ginny se apresuró a salir de la mazmorra; temía que Malfoy tuviera otro repentino ataque de "reconciliación" y se ofreciera a acompañarla. Sydney y Amy sus amigas, estaban deseosas de hablar con la pelirroja, ya que parecía preocupada por algo....y no habían podido hacerlo en Pociones, menos con Snape de mal humor . Así que no bien terminó la clase corrieron para unirse a Ginny en el camino al Gran Comedor. Las tres amigas se sentaron a la mesa, pero no fue hasta después de que pudieran comer algo cuando habló Amy:

Oye...Gin...¿A ti te pasa algo?

¿Qué? Oh...no, no, estoy bien – dijo Ginny.

Vamos, Gin! Te conocemos muy bien...¿qué pasa? – le reprochó Sydney. – Estás muy rara...casualmente desde que Malfoy te defendió en clase de pociones – prosiguió, guiñándole un ojo.

¿Pero qué insinuas? – contestó Ginny enfadada. - ¿Acaso tú no estarías extrañada si alguien que vive insultándote de repente te ayuda con su profesor favorito? Y hay más... – añadió la pelirroja, y pasó a contarle a sus amigas todo lo sucedido en la lechucería.

Vaya... –comenzó Sydney fascinada cuando su amiga acabó. – Parece ser que el pequeño hurón es una caja de sorpresas, ¿verdad?

Muy cierto – corroboró Amy antes de dar un gran bostezo-. Y también es cierto que me estoy cayendo de sueño...

Las tres chicas rieron. Luego se despidieron de Harry (quien la miraba preocupado, como temiendo que Malfoy le hubiera hecho algo), Ron y Hermione y salieron charlando tranquilamente del Gran Salón; sabían que al día siguiente les esperaba una larga jornada de estudio. Lo que no sabían era que, desde hacía rato, unos fríos ojos grises las habían estado observando.

Bueno, ahí tienen el segundo capítulo....ojalá les haya gustado!

Una cosa: quería agradecer enormemente los reviews...son los primeros 3 reviews de mi vida!!! Jajaja, que emoción...y espero tener muchos más (traducción: sean buenas/os chicas/os y dejen rr! D)

Nos vemos dentro de una semanita, más o menos...sean felices!

Saludosss,

..Lucky..


	3. De Nada

**3.De nada**

Ginny, Sydney y Amy caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos, sin apenas mirar por dónde iban. La noche anterior, pese a haberse acostado temprano, no se habían dormido hasta varias horas después; había pasado una semana de las dos que Ginny debía cumplir castigada con Draco y Harry, y eso daba mucho de que hablar. Obviamente, se habían dormido...y ahora estaban por llegar tarde a Transformaciones.

Por eso, ni Ginny ni sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que venía alguien en sentido contrario. Mejor dicho, sus amigas no se dieron cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde para avisar...en un minuto, la pelirroja había ido a parar al suelo, justo encima de...

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo, Weasley?

-Yo....yo....l-lo siento...es que llego tarde a clase y...

-Será mejor que te ahorres las excusas, comadreja. Y haz el favor de quitar tu codo de ahí, porque me estás asfixiando.

-Oh...perdona! No me había dado cuenta...-la chica se paró rápidamente, y un segundo después un chico rubio, de ojos grises y un poco despeinado se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

-La próxima vez...fíjate – por – donde – caminas! –dijo Draco Malfoy, enfatizando mucho cada palabra. Luego desapareció por un pasillo lateral.

Sydney y Amy prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

-Vaya, Ginny...esa sí que es una forma original de llamar la atención de un chico, ¿verdad? –comenzó Amy con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

-Definitivamente, Gin...eres...una...seductora...n-nata! –completó Sydney, quien tenía graves dificultades para hablar debido al ataque de risa del que era víctima–. Aunque...viendo lo simpático que es –hizo una pausa para respirar– ¡quizás deberías haberlo asfixiado con el codo!

La pelirroja, que en esos momentos tenía el rostro de un color mucho más brillante que su propio pelo, soltó un malhumorado "Cállense ya....no sé por qué son tan mmpghfgpm....!" antes de perderse de vista hacia el aula de la profesora McGonagall.

Más tarde, mientras las tres chicas intentaban casi en vano convertir un salero en una paloma, en la Sala común de Slytherin Malfoy intentaba huir de sus compañeros. Si tenían ese tiempo libre era porque supuestamente debían empezar a prepararse para sus ÉXTASIS; sin embargo, todos pensaban que "aún faltaba mucho para ponerse a estudiar", así que se dedicaban a jugar al ajedrez mágico, hablar o practicar maleficios con algún compañero. Malfoy estaba harto del bullicio y las idioteces de sus compañeros de casa; por eso se había refugiado en un rincón apartado del resto de la sala, tratando de perderse en sus pensamientos y evitar la realidad por un momento. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de encontrarse allí sintió como unos brazos lo apresaban por la cintura, y una voz chillona decía a su oído:

-¡Drakiiin! Me tienes abandonada, amorcito mío!

-¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE –comenzó a gritar el rubio quitándose a Pansy de encima- QUE NO ME DIGAS "AMORCITO MÍO", NI "DRAKIN", NI NINGUNO DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS APODOS?

-Lo....lo siento, Draco....pero es cierto! Últimamente es que no me haces ni caso...bueno, es cierto que las clases empezaron hace muy poco... –dijo Pansy sonrojándose un poco.

-A ver si lo entiendes de una vez, Parkinson –contestó Draco fríamente- no es que últimamente no te haga caso, es que NUNCA te he hecho caso! Estoy deseando que me dejes en paz de una vez y para siempre...

-No hables así, Draco....no querrás herir los sentimientos de la chica, no? – dijo una voz burlona detrás de ellos.

Malfoy levantó la vista y sonrió al chico que había hablado.

-La verdad, Blaise...-replicó con sorna- es que esa era mi intención desde un principio. –Pansy miró indignada a Draco, luego dirigió una mueca de odio al otro, susurró "Traidor" y se marchó ofendida hacia el otro extremo de la sala–. Gracias por la ayuda, Zabini. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-No mucho, la verdad...-dijo Blaise sentándose a su lado-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Me tienen harto –respondió sencillamente Malfoy, haciendo un gesto hacia donde se encontraban las demás serpientes–. No hacen más que hablar de los supuestos planes que traman sus padres en Azkaban. Dicen que quieren encontrar a un sustituto de Voldemort...matar a Potter....pobres ilusos. Dudo que alguno de ellos logre salir de aquella prisión.

-Tienes razón –dijo Blaise con voz seria.- Mi padre dice que el ministerio no tiene intención de soltarlos. Y los que quedan sueltos...-titubeó un poco, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Draco-...no creo que logren mucho.

-Eso espero –prosiguió Draco, quien no estaba para nada molesto por la alusión del otro chico refiriéndose a Lucius–. Lo único que me faltaría sería ver a mi padre intentando adueñarse del mundo...sería patético –dijo con una sonrisa irónica–. Por cierto –añadió- ¿Cómo le va a tu padre en el ministerio?

-Muy bien...ha logrado demostrar que no está del lado de los Mortífagos...al principio no le creían, porque sólo somos dos Slytherins los que no tenemos padres en el antiguo círculo de Voldemort. Lo peor es que todos aquí se han enterado de que se relaciona con el Ministerio, ¿o no has notado que casi no me hablan?

Sí, es verdad –corroboró Draco, acordándose del "Traidor" de Pansy–. Lo que me extraña es que me hablen a mí...

Tu padre es mortífago, y el mío colabora con el ministerio...realmente te asombra? Por más que tú odies a tu padre, –dijo rápidamente al ver que el rubio abría la boca para protestar– ellos no lo saben...pero sí saben que es uno de los pocos que ha logrado huir del ministerio y le fue "fiel" a Voldemort hasta que Potter lo derrotó. En cambio el mío no sólo nunca estuvo de su lado, si no que delató a muchos...Afortunadamente no saben qué trabajo realiza exactamente en el ministerio, o de lo contrario ya me habrían matado –concluyó con un suspiro.- Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te fue estos días como ayudante de Snape?

Bien, supongo –contestó Draco distraídamente.

¿Has aprovechado para vengarte de la comadreja?

¿Eh? ¿Vengarme? ¿De qué?

¿Cómo que de qué? ¿Acaso no estás castigado por su culpa y la de Potter?

Ah....sí, bueno...sí...pero es que...aún no puedo quitar puntos...Además, el castigo tampoco está siendo tan malo...al menos "la parejita" no se dedica a molestarme...

¿"Parejita"? ¿Están juntos? –preguntó Blaise con interés.

Ehh...no lo sé, la verdad...creo que no...yo lo decía por...¿y a ti qué te importa? –saltó de pronto el rubio, mirando fijamente a Zabini.

No, por nada, por nada...-dijo el otro de manera poco convincente dirigiéndole una curiosa mirada a su amigo antes de observar su reloj y añadir: - Me voy a comer. ¿Vienes?

Esa tarde, cuando Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta de la lechucería, para su sorpresa se encontró con que alguien ya estaba allí.

Hola – dijo Ginny con decisión. – He venido antes...pues...porque quería hablar contigo.

¿Conmigo? – respondió el Slytherin escéptico, alzando una ceja. Ginny asintió con la cabeza. – Adelante, supongo...

Yo quería...-la chica se detuvo un momento al comprobar la increíble frialdad que transmitían aquellos ojos...¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?-...agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, en la clase de Snape, hace una semana.

Lo único que hice –dijo con indiferencia- fue justificarnos a los dos. – Sin una palabra más, tomó el trapo y comenzó a limpiar.

Sí, pero...

Escucha, Weasley –la interrumpió Malfoy- el hecho de que evitara que quiten puntos a tu casa no significa que las cosas hayan cambiado en lo más mínimo...¿entiendes? Así que hazme el favor de dejarme fregar en paz.

Ni siquiera el propio Slytherin entendía por qué se estaba comportando así con ella. Después de todo, no le había hecho nada...sintió un leve remordimiento, pero en seguida lo acalló.

Frega todo lo que quieras –replicó Ginny empleando un tono mucho más duro que hasta entonces–. Yo sólo quería decirte "gracias", pero comprendo que reacciones así ante una palabra que no aparece en tu vocabulario!

En ese momento entró Harry; se detuvo un momento para observar a sus dos compañeros de castigo, que parecían haber discutido, pero no dijo nada. Saludó a Ginny y, tomando una lechuza, comenzó a revisarla.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente. Pasadas unas dos horas, Harry se fue a su entrenamiento de quidditch, dejando a Draco y a su amiga solos y dirigiéndole una extraña mirada a la pelirroja, algo que no pasó inadvertido a los fríos ojos del Slytherin.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. De repente, la varita de Ginny cayó de su bolsillo cuando, en puntas de pie, intentaba devolver una lechuza dormida a su sitio. Una vez solucionado el problema del animal, se agachó a recogerla...pero no estaba. Levantando la vista pudo comprobar que Malfoy se le había adelantado y jugueteaba con ella entre sus dedos.

-Dámela, hurón.

-¿Qué has dicho? –contestó el chico con una amplia sonrisa- Es que....parece ser que hay palabras que tampoco entran en tu vocabulario.

La chica pensó un momento y luego, con una mirada de desprecio, dijo:

-Podrías darme mi varita...¿por favor?

-Claro...toma- replicó el rubio dándole la varita a Ginny y sosteniendo su mirada.

-Gra... –comenzó a decir la pelirroja. Sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor, y en lugar de terminar la frase salió de la habitación sin más.

El Slytherin, que no había dejado de sonreír, se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había salido Ginny. No le caía tan mal esa comadreja, después de todo...y sabía que no había sido justo al contestarle mal cuando ella había tratado de agradecerle lo de Snape. Antes de abandonar la lechucería, se detuvo en la puerta y murmuró "De nada".

Aquella noche, Sydney y Amy charlaron un rato con Ginny y luego se marcharon a dormir, ya que estaban muy cansadas. La menor de los Weasley, sin embargo debía quedarse a terminar los deberes que no había podido hacer a causa del castigo, así que fue a sentarse con su hermano y Hermione, que estaban esperando a que Harry volviera de su entrenamiento.

-¿Qué tal, Gin? –le preguntó su hermano, mirándola atentamente.

-Bien, supongo –contestó Ginny-. Lo único que estoy deseando es que se termine el odioso castigo de McGonagall...

-¿Malfoy te ha hecho algo? –inquirió Hermione.

-No, no es que me haya hecho nada, pero eso no quita que no sea un tonto... –respondió la chica, un poco cansada de que todo el mundo supusiera que el Slytherin sólo quería hacerle daño.

-Hola, chicos –se oyó de pronto la voz de Harry, mientras entraba por el agujero del retrato con su escoba al hombro. Éste se detuvo un momento al ver a la hermana de Ron, y por un instante se sonrojó levemente-. Ah...Hola, Gin –dijo en voz baja.

-Hola, Harry –respondieron los tres al unísono.

Ron y Hermione no parecían en absoluto sorprendidos por la actitud de Harry con Ginny; Ron incluso le sonreía burlonamente a su amigo. La pelirroja se encontraba un tanto sorprendida, pero aún así decidió no hacer preguntas y acabar con sus deberes de una buena vez. Mientras ella escribía, pudo observar de reojo algo que la sorprendió aún más: sus amigos hablaban entre sí en voz muy baja, de manera que no pudiera oírlos, y tanto su hermano como la castaña le dirigían cortas miradas, mientras que Harry, que había vuelto a sonrojarse, parecía haber encontrado algo muy interesante en sus zapatos, y no levantaba para nada la cabeza, aunque se lo oía susurrar.

Cuando Ginny terminó lo que tenía que hacer, comenzó a meter sus libros en la mochila; en ese momento, Ron y Hermione se levantaron apresuradamente y se despidieron de ella y Harry, diciendo que tenían mucho sueño y necesitaban dormir. Luego le susurraron al moreno algo que Ginny pudo escuchar sin que se dieran cuenta; su hermano dijo "¡Ánimos, amigo!" y la castaña "Tú puedes, Harry! Verás cómo todo sale bien." La pelirroja se preguntó de qué estarían hablando; lentamente cerró su bolsa, se la colgó al hombro, susurró "Hasta mañana, Harry" y se dirigió hacia la habitación de las chicas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner un pie en las escaleras, escuchó la voz del moreno a sus espaldas:

-Oye...Ginny...Espera.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica, intentando no parecer muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, yo....esto...¿No quieres dar un paseo por el lago?

-¿Ahora? –contestó, mirando su reloj-. Son las doce, Harry.

-Ya, ya lo sé –respondió el ojiverde-. Es que...necesito hablar contigo. Por favor...

-Está bien –concedió Ginny-. Pero no tardemos mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Caminaron por el castillo en silencio, sin saber qué decir. La menor de los Weasley sospechaba que todo aquello tenía que ver con lo que sus amigos habían estado susurrando momentos antes en la Sala Común; y si bien por un lado quería saber de una vez de qué se trataba todo ese asunto, por el otro no podía dejar de pensar en cierto rubio de Slytherin...Por más extraño que fuera, no podía evitar sentirse como si lo estuviera "engañando"...Y ese sentimiento no ayudaba en lo más minimo a la pelirroja, que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que ese hormigueo permanente que le daba cuando estaba cumpliendo castigo en la lechucería y sentía unos ojos grises sobre ella se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Una vez que llegaron a orillas del lago se sentaron entre unas piedras azules, siempre en silencio, hasta que Ginny decidió empezar la conversación :

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Escucha, Ginny –dijo suavemente Harry- Yo...quiero que te cuides de Malfoy. –La mención de aquel apellido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Por qué me hablas de Malfoy ahora?

-Hoy cuando iba a entrenar me crucé con Lupin, y me dijo que había estado hablando con Dumbledore y que había conseguido que me cambiaran el castigo...-explicó el moreno.

-¿Cómo que te cambiaron el castigo?

-A partir de mañana ya no voy a ir a la lechucería –dijo Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Voy a ayudar a Lupin a capturar a unos boggarts que se han soltado por el castillo. Tú vas a estar sola con Malfoy, y yo...yo no quiero que te haga daño, Gin. Me importas demasiado –concluyó, acercándose lentamente a la pelirroja.

-No...no tienes por qué preocuparte, Harry –contestó Ginny, alejando su rostro del de su amigo.- Sé cuidarme sola. Y ahora...-añadió, viendo que el chico no pensaba dejar de mirarla y volvía a acercarse-. ¿Qué te parece si entramos? Tengo frío... –dicho esto, se puso de pie, pero su acompañante no dio señas de moverse.

-Ginny –dijo firmemente Harry-. Todavía no te he dicho lo más importante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirroja, insegura de querer saber la respuesta. Toda esa situación la incomodaba mucho. Ella se daba cuenta de que su amigo deseaba algo más que eso, pero...ella no. Sobre eso sí que estaba segura. Tal vez, pensó, si todo esto me lo hubiera dicho el curso pasado...

-Te quiero, Ginny –dijo Harry al fin, haciendo que los pensamientos de la chica se detuvieran por completo. Ahora sí que estaba en un apuro.

-Escucha, Harry –contestó Ginny, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir-. Yo...no puedo. Lo siento. Tú...eres muy buen amigo, pero sólo eso, yo...yo... –la pelirroja tenía una frase rondando su cabeza, pero no podía decirla...no debía decirla, eso no era verdad...¿o si?- Yo quiero a...otro. –No bien terminó de decir eso un gesto de sorpresa apareció en su rostro. ¡Lo había dicho! Había estado a punto de confesarle a Harry que a ella en realidad le gustaba..."él". Eso no podía ser, no podía estar pensando en Malfoy ahora que Harry se le había declarado, no podía rechazar a su amor de tantos años sólo porque....

-Está bien –replicó rápidamente el moreno, sin poder reprimir una nota de dolor en su voz-. Está bien. Lo entiendo –dijo, y sin más se dirigió al castillo.

Ginny lo siguió unos minutos después. Y cuando apoyó su cabeza en la almohada ya sabía que no podría dormir en toda la noche. Sabía, ahora mejor que nunca, que la terrible certeza de que le gustaba Draco Malfoy se había apoderado de ella. Ya no podría negárselo a sí misma...ni a los demás tampoco. Con el tiempo se darían cuenta. Y no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

Bueno, ahí estaba el capítulo 3...espero que les haya gustado!! Por cierto, si no les importa, voy a tratar de extorsionarlas un poquito...si me dejan varios reviews les prometo que para este fin de semana tienen el cap 4 arriba! ¿Qué les parece? ;) :p

En fin, voy a contestar un par de rr:

**Rosa E. Landeros Martnez: **Bueno, supongo que después de este cap. Ya sabes qué siente Harry por Gin, no? ;D Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic...nos leemos!

**Ginevra-Malfoy 17: **jajaja tranquila!!! No me vas a tener que matar...yo creo que Harry y Ginny como que no van a llegar a mucho :P Siento muchísimo no haber pasado por tu fic todavía! Es que apenas tengo tiempo para actualizar el mío, así que...Pero te juro que en cuento pueda te dejo un rr!

Bueno, muchisisisismas gracias a tods aquellos que leen este fic, y acuérdense de dejar rr!! Nos leemos!!

Salu2,

..Lucky..


	4. ¿Ginevra?

Hoooola!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Jejeje...Espero que este año les vaya muy bien a todos, mejor que el anterior, y todas esas cosas ;) En fin, aquí les dejo el chapter 4 para festejar que llegamos a los 10 rev!! :D Por cierto, quería aclarar una cosita: Yo no tenía ni idea de que se podía habilitar o desabilitar los reviews anónimos...asíque SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO que aquellos que no están registrados no hayan podido opinar!! Perdonenme!!!!!! Pero bueno, al menos ya deshabilité esa opción ;) Lo cual no hubiera pasado si no fuera por la inestimable colaboración de mis amadas lectoras que me avisaron en sus reviews! Muchas gracias a todas ellas! So, here you are....

**4. ¿Ginevra?**

Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta de la lechucería lentamente, y con sorpresa comprobó que alguien se le había vuelto a adelantar. Ginny, que ni siquiera lo miró cuando entró, se encontraba de rodillas examinando a una lechuza especialmente grande y vieja que estaba tumbada en la paja sin apenas moverse.

-¿Qué tal, Weasley?

La pelirroja no respondió. Parecía como si realmente no se hubiera enterado de la entrada del Slytherin. Éste la miró extrañado, y decidió provocarla:

-Vaya, parece que el cara-rajada piensa llegar tarde otra vez....

-Harry no va a venir hoy – respondió cortante Ginny.

-¿Cómo que no va a venir? ¿Y por qué no?

-Eso – replicó la pelirroja lentamente – no es asunto tuyo.

-Ooohhh...parece que hoy alguien está de mal humor, ¿verdad? -preguntó Malfoy burlonamente.

Ginny no respondió, ni siquiera con un gesto; se limitó a seguir con su lechuza, sin mirarlo.

–Creo... –añadió después de un segundo el Slytherin- que ya sé por qué Potter no ha venido hoy y tú estás así. Seguro que le pediste que fuera tu novio...y del susto que le diste salió huyendo de Hogwarts!

Ginny levantó la cabeza y miró lentamente a Draco, como si estuviera evaluando si abalanzarse a golpes sobre él o no. Además se preguntó si el rubio sabría algo sobre lo que había pasado entre ella y Harry ayer en el lago...No lo parecía, lo que alivió a la pelirroja. No pudo evitar recordar lo cabizbajo que había estado el moreno durante el desayuno, cómo la había evitado...Tampoco podía olvidar las continuas miradas que le lanzaban Ron y Hermione. Probablemente esperaban que el resultado fuera otro...Ginny suspiró. La perspectiva de tener una charla con su hermano sobre Harry no la ponía demasiado contenta.

-Escucha, estúpido hurón –comenzó la chica con las orejas coloradas y un deje de ira en su voz-. Si Harry no está aquí es porque le han cambiado el castigo. Está ayudando al profesor Lupin a capturar a unos cuantos boggarts que andan sueltos por el castillo. Y ahora cierra el hocico, ¿quieres?

-Mira, pobretona, más te vale que no me vuelvas a insultar por que si no....

-¿Si no qué, Malfoy? ¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo? –lo interrumpió Ginny poniéndose de pie.

El chico se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente. Le encantaba ese carácter tan marcado, disfrutaba tanto haciéndola enojar...

-No parece que me tengas miedo, Weasley...aunque deberías –dijo acentuando más su sonrisa-. Alguna vez te han dicho que te ves mejor cuando estás enojada? –preguntó distraídamente, mientras tomaba el trapo y comenzaba a fregar.

-Si crees que por que me digas eso voy a caer en tus jueguitos, te aviso que no es así! –gritó Ginny- Yo NUNCA voy a estar en tu club de fans, "Drakin"...¿Lo entiendes?

-Oh, vamos, comadreja –replicó el Slytherin, dejando el trapo y acercándose a ella-. No te va mucho el papel de chica mala, te lo aseguro...

La bofetada que le dio Ginny como respuesta resonó de tal manera en el recinto que algunas lechuzas despertaron de su letargo, alarmadas.

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES?- gritó el rubio mientras se pasaba una mano por la zona dolorida de su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista la Gryffindor ya no se encontraba allí. Draco miró su reloj y comprendió que era hora de ir a clases....y él tenía transformaciones. Sería una excelente oportunidad para hablar con McGonagall....

Luego de dos horas, sonó la campana. Los alumnos de Slyhterin comenzaron a abandonar el aula de transformaciones, mientras uno de ellos se dirigía con firmeza hacia la mesa de la profesora.

Mientras tanto, Ginny, Sydney y Amy, cubiertas de tierra, subían dificultosamente por los terrenos en dirección a Hogwarts. Acababan de tener una clase bastante complicada de Herbología sobre los Swurgles, una especie de arbustos que te empujaban, literalmente, si por accidente rozabas una parte sensible de su tronco...algo que no había dejado de suceder durante la clase. Las tres se encontraban fatigadas por un lado y con muchas ganas de hablar por otro, ya que habían estado tan concentradas en agarrar correctamente a los Swurgles que no habían abierto la boca. Luego de ducharse rápidamente, bajaron a la sala común y se recostaron en unos cómodos sillones.

-¿Y bien, Gin? –comenzó Sydney- ¿Qué tal llevas eso del castigo ahora que no está Harry? –La pelirroja se sintió un poco incómoda...no les había relatado la conversación que tuvo con Harry, y eso la hacía sentir un poco culpable...Pero sabía que le preguntarían el motivo de que lo hubiera rechazado, y aún no estaba dispuesta a reconocer ante ellas que le gustaba su enemigo. No podía...

-Bastante mal, la verdad –contestó Ginny intentando no perder la naturalidad-. Malfoy es insoportable....y aún me queda más o menos una semana de castigo con él.

-Oh, vamos, Gin....¡estar sola con un chico tan guapo no puede ser malo! –exclamó Amy con una risita.

-¿Que no? Es un imbécil.....

-Peeero –añadió Sydney acusadoramente- al menos tienes que admitir que guapo sí es...¿o no?

-Bueno...-concedió Ginny, sonrojándose- No está mal. ¡Pero lo detesto! –añadió, sonriendo luego al recordar la bofetada que le había dado esa tarde.

Sus dos amigas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo la pelirroja enfadada.

-Ayyy...harían una pareja tan bonita! –bromeó Amy con mirada soñadora.

-¿Pero qué dices? –replicó Ginny haciéndose la ofendida, aunque en el fondo el comentario la había dejado pensando.

En ese momento se abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Por él entraron Harry, Ron y Hermione; en cuanto vieron a Ginny, se dirigieron hacia allí, el ojiverde con la cabeza baja.

-Oye, Gin... –le dijo Hermione- . Nos acabamos de cruzar con McGonagall en el pasillo, y nos ha dicho que debes ir a su oficina...ahora mismo.

-¿No les ha dicho por qué? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras sus amigas escuchaban con atención.

-No –negó la castaña-. No tenemos ni idea...

-Pero será mejor que te apures...dentro de quince minutos tenemos pociones! –le recordó Amy.

-Sí, es cierto....nos vemos luego! –dicho esto, la pelirroja se puso de pie y salió de la Sala Común.

Cuando entró en el despacho de la profesora, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos grises observándola desde una silla próxima. La chica tuvo un "mal" presentimiento.

-¿Deseaba verme, profesora? –inquirió, tratando de parecer calmada.

-Sí, señorita Weasley. Siéntese. –la pelirroja obedeció.- Veamos...me ha dicho el señor Malfoy que durante el castigo de hoy usted lo ha abofeteado e insultado. ¿Es eso verdad?

-Verá, profesora, yo....

-Conteste a la pregunta –la cortó McGonagall severamente-. ¿Sí o no?

-Bueno...¡Sí! ¡Pero lo hice porque él me estaba provocando!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Usted, Ginevra Weasley –el Slytherin abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Así que ése era su nombre, y no Ginny a secas...- fue seleccionada para estar en Gryffindor. Y una Gryffindor, señorita, debe demostrar valentía, lealtad y sobre todo, temple! En cuanto a usted –prosiguió dirigiéndose a un sonriente Draco- ¿es cierto que ha provocado a Weasley?

Para sorpresa de Ginny, el aludido, sin perder la sonrisa, contestó:

-Podría decirse que...sí.

-En ese caso –afirmó la profesora, con el ceño fruncido ante la respuesta del chico- Voy a extender su castigo...tendrán que hacerse cargo de la lechucería hasta fines de enero, a ver si eso es suficiente para que aprendan a respetarse –sentenció la mujer–. Pueden irse.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no se movió:

-Pero....¿¡ENERO!? P-profesora.....profesora! Eso....eso...es...mucho...¡Enero!...N-no puede...

-Mire, señorita Weasley –la interrumpió McGonagall, cortante- debo decir que me ha decepcionado bastante con su comportamiento ¡Yo soy la jefa de la casa, y como tal yo decido cuándo un castigo es muy largo y cuando no! ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Profesora –murmuró Ginny antes de salir del despacho seguida de Malfoy.

-Parece ser que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? -preguntó el Slytherin ampliando su sonrisa, mientras caminaban hacia el aula de pociones.

-Cállate, hurón....¡Cállate porque te juro por Merlín que me estoy conteniendo para no pegarte un puñetazo!

-No creo que fueras capaz, Weasl...¿Pero qué...? -Malfoy apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar la muñeca de Ginny, evitando que ésta se estrellara contra su cara–. Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo mientras bajaba lentamente el brazo de la pelirroja y observaba aquellos hermosos ojos marrones. –Parece que tienes agallas, Ginevra...

-¡No me llames así! –gruñó la chica mientras intentaba en vano liberar su muñeca.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó el Slytherin, acercando mucho su rostro al de ella.- Después de todo es tu nombre, ¿o no? Uno muy bonito, si me lo preguntas...

-Pues no te lo he preguntado –replicó cortante la pelirroja, aunque en el fondo la ponía extremadamente nerviosa el sentir el aliento del rubio tan cerca.- ¡Y ahora suéltame!

Malfoy obedeció, y observó cómo la chica se perdía de vista en dirección a las mazmorras. Lentamente la siguió.

Ginny entró en el aula un minuto antes de que tocara la campana; Draco hizo su aparición segundos después. La pelirroja corrió a sentarse junto con sus mejores amigas.

-Vaya, Gin...-le dijo Amy con una sonrisa.- Parece que esto de llegar a Pociones con Malfoy se te está haciendo costumbre, eh?

-¡No me nombres a ese imbécil! –exclamó Ginny en voz baja mientras se levantaba para recoger sus ingredientes del armario del fondo, bajo la mirada expectante de Snape. Aún no podía olvidar las sensaciones que había experimentado al sentirlo tan cerca, demasiado cerca...Había podido sentir como el aliento de Draco, quien ahora la miraba fijamente desde el escritorio del profesor, rozaba sus labios al pasar; y por un momento, aunque odiara admitirlo, había deseado casi inconscientemente que ese instante no terminara. Quería sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, adueñarse de aquel aliento tan perturbador...

-Bien –gruñó el profesor sacándola de sus pensamientos.– Ahora que la señorita Weasel....Weasley –se corrigió distraídamente, mientras los Slytherin (todos menos uno) estallaban en carcajadas– se ha dignado a juntar sus ingredientes, quiero que copien esta receta –señaló la pizarra. – Hoy el señor Malfoy se encargará de supervisar la clase y recoger las muestras...y me informará de cualquier suceso extraño, así que espero que sepan comportarse. –Dicho esto, salió del aula produciendo un gracioso frú-frú con su túnica. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a trabajar, mientras Malfoy recorría el aula con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Amy mirando fijamente a Ginny.

-¡Eso! ¿Qué quería McGonagall? –inquirió Sydney mientras cortaba unas raíces de aspecto viscoso.

-Malfoy le contó que yo lo había abofeteado...-sus dos amigas abrieron la boca en un gesto de sorpresa. Parecía que Sydney quería preguntar si era cierto, pero no hizo falta-. Sí, lo hice, es verdad...así que dijo que nuestro castigo no terminaría hasta...enero.

-¿ENERO? –gritaron Sydney y Amy al unísono, llamando sin querer la atención de varios alumnos.

-Exacto –siseó una voz tan repentinamente que el grupo de amigas se asustó.– Ya te lo he dicho, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos...Así que es mejor que nos empecemos a llevar bien. ¿No crees, Ginevra?

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames...! -comenzó Ginny.

-Y yo te he dicho –la interrumpió Draco- que me parece un nombre muy bonito, así que no pienso dejar de usarlo... –Sydney y Amy se miraron incrédulas, sin poder reprimir una gran sonrisa-. Mucho menos si me lo pides así...Por Merlín, Weasley, ¿no crees que sería bueno que alguien te enseñara algo de buenos modales?

-Yo sólo tengo buenos modales con quienes se los merecen, idio...

-Cuida tu lengua, Ginevra –volvió a interrumpir el Slytherin, sonriendo y logrando que Ginny se pusiera roja de ira, mientras sus amigas escuchaban boquiabiertas.– No olvides que soy Premio Anual...no querrás que te ponga una detención, ¿cierto?

-¡ERES UN....! –gritó Ginny, pero no terminó la frase puesto que Amy le había tapado la boca con una mano.

-¡Calma, Gin! –le susurró su amiga al oído, mientras Malfoy las observaba divertido.– No queremos que te castiguen...venga, cálmate...

En ese momento sonó la campana, y Snape entró al aula. Draco se dirigió inmediatamente hacía él para decirle que la clase había transcurrido en orden (aunque apenas si le había prestado atención) mientras Ginny y sus amigas recogían sus cosas y dejaban la muestra en el escritorio del profesor. Cuando llegó el turno de la pelirroja, ésta depositó la botella y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta donde ya la esperaban sus amigas. Al pasar al lado de Malfoy, éste le dijo en voz baja de modo que sólo ella lo oyera:

-Nos vemos, Ginevra.....

Esa noche, Ginny no tenía muchas ganas de irse a dormir. Prefirió quedarse en la Sala Común; se acomodó en un sillón en frente al fuego y minutos después se encontraba completamente hipnotizada por aquellas llamas crepitantes...

-Hola, Gin –se escuchó de repente la tímida voz de Hermione. Ginny giró la cabeza y pudo ver a la castaña, algo titubeante, acompañada de Ron; sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que Harry no se encontraba con ellos.

-Hola –contestó sin ganas.

-¿Podemos...podemos hablar? –sugirió su hermano.

-Claro –accedió la pelirroja sin ningún convencimiento...ya sabía de qué iban a hablarle.

-Oye, Ginny, hemos estado hablando con Harry –comenzó la castaña sentándose a su lado-. Y la verdad es que nos hemos quedado...algo...sorprendidos –después miró a Ron, buscando su apoyo, y éste asintió.

-Escucha, Hermione –dijo Ginny, armándose de paciencia pero intentando ir al grano- Es verdad que a mi me gustaba Harry, desde hace mucho...pero ya no, ¿entiendes?

-Y le has dicho que no...sólo por eso? –inquirió su hermano.

-¿"Sólo"? ¿Acaso te parece poco? –replicó la pelirroja, que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Ron no quiso decir eso, Gin –respondió Hermione inmediatamente, temiendo que la menor de los Weasley decidiera acabar con la conversación-. Lo que quiso...queremos saber –se corrigió ante una mirada de su amigo- es si le has dicho que no porque no te gusta y punto...o hay algo más.

-¿Qué más puede haber? –preguntó Ginny, intentando dar a su voz un tono de desdén, como si todo aquello no tuviera que ver ni con ella, ni con la realidad, ni con sus sentimientos...

-Harry nos ha dicho algo más –prosiguió Ron en voz baja-. Nos dijo que tú le habías confesado que "querías a otro"...

-Y digamos que nos preocupa quién pueda ser –finalizó la castaña, rogando que su amiga no reaccionara demasiado mal.

-¿Ah, si? –gritó Ginny poniéndose muy colorada-. ¿Y a ustedes dos qué más les da quién sea? ¿Por qué tienen que andar siempre metiéndose en mi vida? Además –añadió poniéndose de pie- eso lo dije sólo para que Harry no se sintiera culpable!

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la Sala Común, corriendo sin rumbo fijo, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Mientras tanto, aún en la sala de los leones, un moreno de ojos verdes salía de entre las sombras y caminaba hacia donde lo esperaban Hermione y Ron.

-Lo sentimos, Harry –fue lo único que dijeron sus mejores amigos.

Ginny seguía corriendo, sin poder ver a dónde se dirigía, hasta que chocó contra algo. Mejor dicho, contra alguien. Unos ojos grises la observaban con curiosidad: los cabellos despeinados, los ojos hinchados, un mar de lágrimas que bañaba su rostro...

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí? –susurró la pelirroja, tratando de ignorar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos? –respondió el chico. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Me lo imaginaba. Estamos en el pasillo de entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin...así que la pregunta es ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí...Ginevra?

-Yo...no sé...estaba...dando un paseo –dijo la chica vagamente, sin molestarse por el hecho de que la hubiera llamado Ginevra. En el fondo, no podía evitar sentirse feliz...estaba con él, por fin, lejos de todo y de todos...

-¿Un paseo? Por Merlín, Weasley, estás helada! Mira cómo tiemblas...toma –añadió el rubio poniéndole su capa sobre los hombros.

-Gr-gracias –murmuró Ginny, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Por qué lloras? –inquirió el rubio luego de una pausa, pasando suavemente una mano por la mejilla de la pelirroja para secar sus lágrimas.

-No estoy llorando –mintió Ginny, liberándose contra su voluntad de aquellos suaves dedos.

-No, claro, y yo me llamo Milicent Parkinson –replicó el Slytherin con sorna, observando cómo la pelirroja no podía contener la risa-. ¿Vas a decirme por qué llorabas o no?

-Mmmmm...depende...¿Qué me das a cambio? –contestó Ginny, recuperada, con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Qué me pides tú? –inquirió entonces el rubio, acercándose a ella de manera que sus narices chocaran suavemente.

En ese momento, dejaron de tener algún valor las palabras. Ginny ni se molestó en pedir nada; porque aquello que hubiera pedido...lo único que hubiera querido pedir, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, estaba a punto de suceder.

Y en ese momento, entre el frío del ambiente y el calor de dos alientos que apenas conseguían vencer el impulso de unirse, ya no importó nada más.

* * *

Bueno, qué les pareció? Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado! Contesto algunos rr: 

Rosa E. Landeros Mtz.: Muy buena pregunta! Como ves, Ron no descubrió quién le gusta a Ginny...pero algo raro sospecha. Uy, uy, uy....;) En fin, me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic! Y gracias por los reviews!

Lara-Lm: Otra buena pregunta...Quizás siempre se le declara tarde porque hay que reconocer que nuestro "héroe" es un poco lento para asuntos amorosos, no te parece? :P A ver cómo reacciona cuando se entere lo de Draco y Ginny... :S

Sthefany Weasley: Mil gracias por el consejo!!! Que bueno que tengo a gente como ustedes para avivarme...vvU

Zoe simitis: Hola! Bueno, espero que este chap no se te haya hecho corto ;) y que lo hayas disfrutado! Y me alegro mucho de que te hayas reído...es bueno para la salud, dicen :p

So...nos vemos pronto! Cuidenseeeee!!!!! Salu2,

ThE LuCkY OnE

_"It's me against this world and I don't care...." Good Charlotte_


	5. Ginny confiesa

Hello!!!!! Bueno, antes que nada quería contarles la razón por la que subí 2 chap seguidos. El caso es que estaba muy animada escribiendo el capítulo cinco...y de tan animada que estaba, cuando terminé de escribirlo me di cuenta de que me había quedado bastante más largo de lo normal. Y a la hora de ponerle título, me di cuenta de que no podía decidirme entre uno u otro porque las dos grandes cosas que pasaban en el capítulo eran igual de importantes. Entonces decidí agarrar el mega capítulo y transformarlo en dos mini-capítulos, el 5 y el 6. Por separado, me quedaron más cortos que los capítulos normales...pero juntos forman un gran capítulo...más largo que los normales ;) En fin, no las confundo más, acá tienen el quinto, osea, la primera parte.... :p contesto reviews al final del sexto :D

**5. Ginny confiesa**

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente. Una vez que pudo acostumbrarse a la penumbra que reinaba en aquel lugar, lo identificó sin dudar: se encontraba en la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Estaba sentada, con las piernas recogidas a un lado y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Sobre su cabeza, la Señora Gorda roncaba suavemente, siendo el monótono sonido de su respiración lo único que se oía por allí.

La pelirroja, algo soñolienta, se puso de pie sin dejar de preguntarse cómo había llegado a esa situación. Lo último que recordaba eran unos labios dulces, suaves...perfectos. Y esos ojos...un par de hermosos ojos grises que ya no destilaban frialdad; por el contrario, desprendían una increíble sensación de calidez.

Recordaba también haberse acurrucado en los brazos del dueño de aquellos hermosos rasgos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento no terminara jamás. A partir de entonces no podía recordar nada más; dedujo que probablemente se había dormido en el pecho de Draco Malfoy, su "enemigo", sin darse cuenta. Una involuntaria sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Sin embargo, ahora debía preocuparse por entrar a su habitación sin despertar a nadie. Rogando que la Dama Gorda no se pusiera a chillar o algo por el estilo, comenzó a susurrar en su oído:

–Señora...despierte, por favor...¿Señora?

La Señora Gorda se despertó con un pequeño sobresalto, pero para alivio de Ginny no emitió ningún sonido: primero la observó atentamente, y luego comenzó a sonreír.

–Vaya, pequeña...Por fin despiertas, ¿eh? –dijo el retrato sin perder la sonrisa.

La menor de los Weasley se sorprendió por la repentina confidencialidad que había adoptado el tono de la Dama del retrato; pero decidió seguir la conversación, para ver si lograba averiguar algo sobre lo que había pasado horas antes.

–Yo...¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estoy aquí?

–Llegaste hace un par de horas. Al principio decidí esperar a que despertaras para dejarte pasar, pero parece que el sueño me venció –dijo haciendo una mueca.

–Y...y...¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

–¿Acaso no te acuerdas? –replicó la Dama Gorda acentuando la sonrisa pícaramente.

–Pues...no –contestó Ginny algo nerviosa.

–Verás –comenzó la mujer, quien parecía tener muchas ganas de charlar con alguien–. Yo me encontraba a punto de dormirme plácidamente, cuando oí pasos. Alertada, comencé a preguntar que quién andaba ahí; de repente, vi aparecer a un muchacho...bastante guapo, por cierto –añadió sonrojándose ligeramente– que te traía en brazos.

–¿En...en...brazos? –repitió la pelirroja, poniéndose tan roja que acabó con la cara del mismo color que su pelo.

–Exacto –asintió la Señora–. Luego te depositó en el piso y te besó...¡Fue tan romántico! –suspiró–. Después se quedó ahí, de pie, observándote durante aproximadamente media hora, y finalmente se marchó.

Ginny asintió levemente, tremendamente asombrada por un lado de que la Señora del retrato fuera capaz de retener tantos detalles, y por el otro, de que Draco se hubiera portado así con ella.

–Bueno –dijo la chica luego de una pausa–. Gracias por...la información. ¿Me deja...pasar? _Lucis titilaem_ –añadió luego, sabiendo que las reglas decían que para entrar en una Sala Común debía decirse siempre la contraseña.

–Un momento –dijo la Señora Gorda, volviendo a sonreír–. ¿Piensas entrar _así_ a la Sala de Gryffindor?

–¿Así...cómo? –inquirió Ginny confundida. La mujer se limitó a acentuar más su sonrisa y a señalar el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ésta bajó lentamente la vista y comprobó que aún llevaba puesta la capa de Malfoy, con el escudo de Slytherin bordado cuidadosamente en ella.

–Oh...qué tonta...me había olvidado! –dijo al fin la chica, quitándose la capa y doblándola de modo que no se viera el emblema de las serpientes.

–De todos modos, no creo que haya nadie despierto...aún no ha amanecido –contestó la Dama Gorda–. Pero mejor prevenir que curar...no me quiero imaginar lo que te dirían por allí dentro si te vieran aparecer de madrugada con una capa de Slytherin –finalizó guiñándole un ojo a Ginny.

–Ya...yo tampoco –reconoció Ginny, aturdida, mientras el retrato se abría para dejarla pasar, aún sin perder la sonrisa.

Cuando entró a la Sala Común, comprobó con horror que Harry se encontraba allí, acurrucado en un sillón frente a la chimenea. La pelirroja rogó con todas sus fuerzas que el chico se encontrara dormido; sin emitir ningún sonido, se dirigió en puntas de pie hacia la escalera que daba a la habitación de las chicas. Cuando abrió la puerta, dos pares de ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba Ginny de pie, inmóvil.

–¿Pero qué...? –susurró, incrédula, al ver que Sydney y Amy la observaban sonrientes, cada una desde su cama.

–¡Bienvenida, Gin! –dijo Amy.

–¿Por dónde has estado, fugitiva? –inquirió Sydney.

–Vamos a ver –comenzó la pelirroja, suspirando– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sus dos amigas se miraron, sin perder la sonrisa, y dijeron al unísono:

–Parece, Gin, que tenemos MUCHO de qué hablar.

Finalmente, las tres se acomodaron en la cama de Amy, cerraron el dosel y realizaron el hechizo insonorizador, para no molestar a las demás.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué es todo esto? –comenzó Ginny.

–Ahhh....Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotras –comenzó Sydney, observando de reojo la capa negra que su amiga sostenía firmemente– cuando bajamos a la Sala Común, a buscar unas plumas que nos habíamos olvidado, y...

–..."escuchamos accidentalmente" –completó Amy poniendo cara de total inocencia– una conversación entre tu hermano, Hermione...y Harry. Además, nos preguntábamos adónde te habrías metido...

–Nosotras comenzamos a sospechar que había pasado algo raro entre él y tú cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Harry se comportaba muy extraño contigo estos días...–explicó Syd.

–¡Ni siquiera te miraba! –exclamó Amy–. Bueno, el caso es que oímos que Ron y Hermione estaban consolando, sí, consolando a Harry porque tú...–siguió su amiga, señalando acusadoramente a Ginny.

–...le habías dicho que no! Lo cual nos pilló totalmente de sorpresa, ya que no nos habías contado nada de que Harry te hubiera pedido algo –finalizó Sydney cruzándose de brazos, muy satisfecha consigo misma.

Ginny suspiró resignada, y luego de disculparse con sus amigas (que, de tan ansiosas que estaban por conocer la historia, ni siquiera se encontraban realmente enfadadas) les relató todo lo que había pasado desde que se sentó a hacer sus deberes en la Sala Común la noche del lago, hasta la conversación que había tenido con su hermano y Hermione horas atrás, omitiendo hábilmente las partes que incluyeran a Draco.

–Vaya, Gin –dijo Amy, boquiabierta, cuando su amiga hubo acabado–. ¡Es increíble! Syd y yo ya sabíamos que le habías dicho que no, pero...¡A ti te gustaba tanto! Y...¡fue tan romántico para declararse!

–Eso es verdad –accedió Ginny–. La idea del lago fue bonita, pero... –parecía que iba a decir algo más, aunque finalmente se calló.

–Lo que aún no sabemos, Gin, es...–comenzó Sydney mirándola fijamente– la razón. ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?

–Porque...porque ya no me gusta, simplemente –mintió Ginny, preguntándose cuántos minutos más aguantaría aquella mentira...sus amigas la conocían demasiado bien: no serían muchos.

–Ya –dijo Sydney con una media sonrisa–. ¿Y sólo por eso, no?

–¿Dónde has estado esta noche, Gin? –preguntó Amy, suspicaz. La pelirroja no respondió; por un lado, quería contárselo, eran sus mejores amigas, las adoraba, pero...

–¿Puedo verla? –preguntó Sydney de repente, señalando la capa que Ginny aferraba con las dos manos–. No sabía que tuvieras una capa negra, como la tuya es marrón oscuro...

–Eh...bueno...no es mía –respondió Ginny, poniéndose colorada y bajando la vista.

Sus dos amigas rieron; después se turnaron para abrazar fuertemente a la pelirroja. No querían hacerla sentir mal; sólo deseaban saber qué estaba pasando con ella, por qué parecía tan preocupada...y ayudarla, sobre todo.

Ginny se sintió mucho más animada después de estrechar a sus amigas; así que tomó una gran cantidad de aire y comenzó a hablar, dispuesta a contarlo todo. Así fue pasando el tiempo, mientras la pelirroja relataba cómo había empezado a sentir algo por el rubio, cómo este la provocaba en los castigos, y finalmente, cómo había acabado dormida en sus brazos aquella noche, envuelta en la capa que ahora sostenía, con el emblema de Slytherin reluciendo en ella. Sydney y Amy escuchaban con la boca abierta, sin decir una palabra. El silencio que siguió a sus últimas palabras fueron suficientes como para que la chica entendiera el estado de shock en el que se encontraban sus dos amigas. Luego de unos segundos, Amy, como siempre, fue la encargada de romper el silencio:

–Gin, esto es...es...maravilloso! –exclamó, muy sonriente–. ¡Estás con Draco Malfoy! ¡Es genial!

–Eh! Espera, espera! –dijo Ginny, riendo ante el entusiasmo de su amiga–. ¡No estoy con Malfoy! Sólo...

–"Sólo" –dijo Sydney, sin parar de reír– te has besado con él, has aprovechado para dormirte acurrucada contra su pecho y te ha llevado en brazos como en las bodas _muggles_!

–Bodas? Mmmm...¿Qué habrá querido insinuar? –preguntó Amy con gesto pensativo.

–¿Quieren parar ya? –dijo Ginny, pero sin ofenderse.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijeron las dos chicas al unísono–. Pero prométenos que a partir de ahora nos contarás cómo termina todo esto!

–Prometido –aseguró la pelirroja, alzando solemnemente su mano derecha–. Eso sí –añadió luego con gesto suplicante– por favor...ni una palabra a Hermione, a Harry...y mucho menos a Ron!

Las otras la miraron haciéndose las ofendidas, dándole a entender que esas cosas no hacía falta ni mencionarlas...un secreto es un secreto, decían con sus gestos. Ginny se alegró, más que nunca, de tener a aquellas dos como amigas.

* * *

Bueno, ahí está el chap cinco...espero que les haya gustado!! Desde ya, se agradecen reviews (pasados y futuros ;) ). 

La historia continúa en el chap seis...Ojalá les guste! Un saludo,

ThE LuCkY OnE


	6. El examen de Pociones

Hola, tanto tiempo! :p Como les dije, acá está el chap seis...o la parte dos, como prefieran ;) . Reviews al final...

Enjoy it! (las quiero!! jeje, hoy estoy sentimental...que cosas)

**6. El examen de Pociones**

Las tres chicas siguieron charlando un buen rato; Sydney y Amy disfrutaban imaginando qué iba a pasar con Draco y Ginny, o inventando historias al estilo de las novelas _muggles_. Sin embargo, en un momento ninguna pudo contener los bostezos que las invadían desde hacía un rato: después de todo, la única que había dormido algo –y no más de tres horas– era Ginny.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó ésta.

–Las... –dijo Sydney mientras alzaba su muñeca en busca de su reloj...pero no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo, como si hubiera algo allí que no era correcto. Amy, impaciente, tomó la muñeca de Syd y observó los pequeños números del mecanismo, mientras sus ojos se abrían en un gesto de sorpresa.

–¡SON LAS OCHO Y MEDIA! –gritó al fin.

–¿QUÉ? –respondió Ginny–. Las...las ocho y...?

–¡Más nos vale que nos apuremos! Dentro de media hora tenemos Transformaciones! McGonagall nos mata...! –exclamó Sydney, a la vez que deshacía el hechizo insonorizador y salía de la cama de Amy, seguida de las otras dos. Como esperaban, ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto estaba ahí: ya habían bajado a desayunar.

Dos minutos antes de que sonara la campana entraron corriendo al aula de Transformaciones y fueron a sus asientos. La clase transcurrió con normalidad; para alegría de las tres, consiguieron grandes progresos. Al final de la clase todas, incluida Sydney –que no era muy experta en la materia– habían conseguido que a sus saleros les salieran alas, pico y patas, y que incluso ulularan débilmente. Animadas, comenzaron a dirigirse a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

–Me muero de hambre –comentó Amy cuando salieron del aula.

–Y yo de sueño –protestó Sydney–. ¡Les aseguro que es la última vez que me quedo sin dormir una noche entera! –todas rieron.

De repente, una voz familiar, que hizo que a Ginny se le pusieran los pelos (ya de por sí despeinados) de punta, sonó al final del pasillo:

–¡Mira, Parkinson...–decía siseando aquella voz–...si vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima te juro que mueres! ¿Lo has entendido o quieres que te lo repita?

Momentos después, una aturdida Ginny veía aparecer a la persona a la que más había estado deseando ver, o mejor dicho, sentir...Draco Malfoy se acercaba a paso ligero, junto con un chico de Slytherin al que la pelirroja identificó como Blaise Zabini, y Pansy Parkinson, quien lo seguía de lejos sin atreverse a hablarle nuevamente. Al ver a la menor de los Weasley, la expresión de Mafoy cambió notoriamente, algo que advirtieron los expectantes ojos de Sydney y Amy, pero que (para alivio de Ginny) pareció pasar desapercibido para los demás Slytherin.

Draco cambió la mueca de enfado por una que a Ginny le pareció bastante seductora: una ceja alzada, un brillo especial en la mirada que resaltaba su increíble color gris, una sonrisa cómplice...Luego se rezagó lentamente de los compañeros de su casa, y cuando la pelirroja y él se cruzaron, sin dejar de caminar –ni de mirarse–, susurró de manera que sólo ella pudiera oírlo: "Hace frío, Weasley".

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario del Slytherin; enseguida entendió que se estaba refiriendo a la capa que en ese momento se encontraba cuidadosamente doblada sobre la cama de la pelirroja, donde la había dejado antes de marchar apresuradamente.

Cuando se alejaron de aquel pasillo, las amigas de la pelirroja estallaron en una mezcla de alegría, nervios, y orgullo:

–¿Has visto cómo la ha mirado?

–¿Y qué me dices de su sonrisa?

–¿Y en cómo se quitó a Parkinson de en medio?

–Y...

–Bueno, bueno, suficiente! –exclamó Ginny al fin–. Sólo ha sido un gesto...

Finalmente, unas horas después, una hambrienta Amy y sus no menos deshauciadas amigas acudieron de muy buena gana al Gran Comedor.

La pelirroja paseó distraídamente su mirada por las cuatro mesas; en su recorrido no se cruzó con la de Draco, que se encontraba charlando animadamente con Blaise, pero sí con unos ojos verdes que la observaban fijamente. Ginny actuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de este hecho, y se sentó con sus amigas un poco alejada de su hermano, Hermione y Harry. Aparte del moreno, los otros dos también lanzaban furtivas miradas a la menor de los Weasley; ésta tuvo la preocupante sospecha de que quizás el trío se estuviera dando cuenta de cuál era la verdadera razón del rechazo de Harry...Pero bueno, lo que tenga que venir vendrá, pensó la pelirroja, y se dedicó a disfrutar del almuerzo y de la compañía de las otras dos.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se disipó al recordar que después de comer tenían...Pociones. Otra vez. Un incesante hormigueo se apoderó de su estómago, impidiendo que comiera algo más.

–¿Qué pasa, Gin? –susurró Amy, al ver la inquietud que demostraba su amiga.

–Pociones...–respondió Ginny, en voz aún mas baja e intentando no mover demasiado los labios, por si Harry seguía mirando y se enteraba de algo que no debía.– Serpiente...supervisar...clase –fue diciendo lentamente, tapándose ligeramente la boca con la mano, como si se estuviera limpiando, más consciente que nunca de que dos relucientes esmeraldas estaban concentradas en ella.

Sus amigas se limitaron a sonreír, para demostrar que habían entendido, y no dijeron nada más.

* * *

Lentamente, las tres se dirigieron hacia el final del aula, hasta sus respectivos asientos. Snape las miraba con indiferencia, aunque Ginny empezó a pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de que el profesor de Pociones las odiara más de lo normal, puesto que siempre las estaba observando y criticando en frente de toda la clase.

A su lado, Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie, muy elegante, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un mechón de pelo rebelde cayéndole sutilmente sobre el ojo derecho. Ginny lo observó embobada hasta que el profesor habló, rompiendo el "hechizo".

–Bien –comenzó Snape, alzando su voz por encima de los murmullos de la clase–. He observado que las pociones que me han ido entregando están medianamente aceptables; claro está que hay algunas...excepciones –dijo mirando a Amy, que se encogió en su asiento–. Aún así, he decidido que hoy voy a hacerles un examen escrito para que me demuestren que el nivel de las pociones no se debe a la ayuda de algún compañero. Hagan el favor de sacar un trozo de pergamino limpio, donde escribirán su nombre completo y la casa a la que pertenecen –finalizó con una sonrisa que Ginny encontró perversa.

Gritos de protesta se extendieron por todos los Gryffindor, mientras los Slytherin obedecían en silencio.

–¡Seguro que ya lo sabían! –exclamó Amy, mirando recelosa a las serpientes, que casualmente no parecían en absoluto asombradas por el examen sorpresa.

Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo listo, Snape susurró unas palabras y al instante los pergaminos en blanco se llenaron de preguntas.

–Pueden empezar –gruñó el profesor desde la puerta–. Y más les vale que no hagan trampas, o el señor Malfoy se encargará de castigarlos como se merecen.

Snape se fue del aula, dejando a Draco como vigilante. Éste se puso a pasear entre las mesas, cuidando que nadie copiara.

Mientras tanto, Ginny se encontraba desesperada, pluma en mano, consciente de que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban las preguntas. Respirando profundamente, se decidió a levantar la cabeza, para descubrir con resignación que sus dos amigas, y muchos de los Gryffindor, se encontraban iguales que ella. Desesperada, observó nuevamente su trozo de pergamino.

"1) ¿Qué pasa si a una poción del sueño le agregamos 100 gramos de _Alzharea Minustaise_?"

"Y qué es la Alzh...bueno, como se diga??", se preguntó Ginny.

"2) Si usted tuviera que elegir uno de estos tres ingredientes para potenciar los efectos de la poción invertidora, cúal sería?

a) _Clonumenato stomicum_

b) Raíces de Swurgles cortadas en cuartos

c) Fibras del corazón de un dragón verde irlandés"

"¿Poción invertidora? –pensó Ginny- Eso no lo hemos visto!"

Y así durante 50 preguntas...La pelirroja no tenía ni idea...pero no pensaba entregar su pergamino en blanco; no le daría esa satisfacción a Snape. Decidió resolver las preguntas tipo test primero, haciéndolas al azar; empezó con la pregunta 2 y eligió la opción "c", porque le gustaban los dragones. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió entonces; unas frase, escrita en tinta roja, apareció en el pergamino, al lado de la pregunta. La pelirroja observó que la letra era hermosa, muy elegante...y se sorprendió enormemente al ver lo que decía:

"¿Pero qué haces, Weasley? Si agregaras fibras de corazón de dragón a una poción invertidora el caldero explotaría en mil pedazos, y probablemente tú con él...La respuesta correcta es la b."

Luego de que la chica terminara de leerlas, aquellas palabras desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno de tinta o algo parecido. Ginny levantó la vista, alarmada, y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada fría, distante...Draco Malfoy la estaba observando con una ceja alzada. ¿Acaso...? Él se limitó a sonreír brevemente, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de ella, y señaló su reloj, dándole a entender a la chica que si seguía así no terminaría a tiempo.

La pelirroja se concentró en su examen; se fue hacia la siguiente pregunta de test, y cuando estaba a punto de apoyar su pluma en el pergamino para marcar la opción "a", la "c" se marcó...sola. Ginny volvió a levantar la vista, sin embargo Draco se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado, aparentemente distraído. Cuando la chica miró por tercera vez su examen, tuvo que taparse la boca con las dos manos para no gritar. Estaba hecho. Todas y cada una de las preguntas se encontraban contestadas; lo más sorprendente de todo era que las respuestas estaban escritas con la letra de la pelirroja.

–¿Cómo es posible...? –susurró la menor de los Weasley, aunque sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por la campana. Snape entró segundos después al aula, recogió con un hechizo los exámenes y se fue, conversando con Draco.

Momentos después, Ginny y sus amigas se encontraban cómodamente sentadas en unos confortables sillones de la Sala Común.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tal les salió? –preguntó Sydney.

–Horrible –respondió Amy, enojada–. No sabía ninguna respuesta...todas las preguntas que hice las hice sin fijarme! Mis padres me van a matar...

–¿Y a ti, Gin? No has dicho una palabra desde que salimos del aula...

–Mi examen...yo...no lo hice! –exclamó la pelirroja, sin quitar la vista del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Amy, preocupada– ¿No has contestado ni una sola pregunta?

–Yo no –asintió Ginny–. Pero el caso es... –dijo luego de una pausa, mirando fijamente a sus amigas– que al finalizar la clase, las cincuenta preguntas se encontraban contestadas! ¡Y yo no escribí ni una palabra!

Sus amigas la miraron confundidas.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Gin?

–¡Malfoy ha hecho el examen por mí!

–¿¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!? –gritaron sus amigas al unísono, abriendo mucho los ojos y riendo.

–No se preocupen...¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! Levanté la vista un par de veces, y cuando la bajé hacia mi pergamino...El examen estaba hecho! ¡Entero!

–¿Y cómo sabes que fue Malfoy? –preguntó Sydney con interés.

–¡Vaya pregunta, Syd! –exclamó Amy, como si la respuesta fuera obvia–. Es imposible que haya sido otro, porqueee....¡Están enamorados! ¡Están enamorados...! –canturreó muy contenta, dirigiendo con los brazos a una orquesta invisible.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ohhh, sí! ¡Sí que lo es! Muy, muuuy cierto –siguió Sydney, poniendo cara de niña buena.

–Así que eso era, ¿no? –dijo de repente una voz detrás de ellas, haciendo que las tres pegaran un grito de sorpresa. Ginny cerró los ojos un momento, angustiada. No podía ser que hubiera escuchado todo...¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?

–¿Y bien, Ginny? –siguió la voz–. ¿No vas a decirme nada?

La pelirroja se dio vuelta lentamente, hasta que sus mirada se encontró con dos brillantes esmeraldas que la miraban impacientes. La chica no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir. Sus amigas la observaban asustadas, preguntándose qué podían hacer para ayudarla.

–Entonces...¿Es cierto? ¿Estás enamorada del imbécil de Draco Malfoy? – gritó el chico a una Ginny inmóvil y asustada.

–Escucha, Harry, yo...–comenzó la pelirroja en voz baja.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –la interrumpió el moreno, fuera de sí– No quiero saberlo. Ahórrate las explicaciones, ¿quieres? No necesito que me cuentes como los irresistibles encantos de Draco Malfoy te han seducido irremediablemente. Déjalo, es mejor que... –siguió el chico, antes de que una segunda voz interrumpiera su discurso.

–¿¡¿QUÉ?!? Mal...Mal...Malfoy? –susurró la segunda voz-. GINEVRA WEASLEY! EXPLÍCAME QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ...¡AHORA MISMO!

Ginny la reconoció al instante, y fue entonces cuando empezó a desear que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla. Quería despertar, huir de todo aquello...Pero parecía que, por una vez, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Y mientras todos la miraban expectantes, esperando que hablara, comprendió con espanto que esta vez...no iba a despertar.

* * *

Bueeeeeno! Qué tal?? De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito! Contesto rr:

**Lara-lm: **Jejeje....sí, la verdad es que Harry estaba un poco ves, la buena nueva no le afectó positivamente!! Pero tranquila, por ahora no está en mis planes que Harry se tire por una ventana o algo parecido :p! Gracias por los rr! :D

**zoesimitis: **Estás en lo cierto..las cosas no van a ser PARA NADA color de rosa!! Esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de la pareja Draco/Ginny...Que no sólo tienen los típicos problemas de dos personas normales que se enamoran, si no que el suyo es un amor especialmente difícil..en fin! A ver como la sigo.. ;)

**Rosy**: Si, la jugada de Draco fue inteligente! Eso es algo que admiro en él...Cuando quiere, puede conseguir todo lo que se propone!! Aunque ahora la pregunta es...¿Podrá con Harry? Uy, uy, uy...espero que estos dos no se maten XDD

**Luthien:** Jajaja, siento muchisimo que no pudieras dejar rr!!!! Me alegro de que te guste el fic!

En fin....les mando un abrazo gigante! Nos vemos..dentro de una semana, espero!! Besos,

ThE LuCkY OnE

_"I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams..." (Green Day)_


	7. Discusiones

Muy Buenas! Antes que nada: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! (como siempre, contestados al final ;) ). Me alegro de que más o menos les esté gustando el fic...pero bueno....Sin más, me enorgullezco de presentarles el capítulo 7 :D!

DISCLAIMER: Uuuuups....siempre me olvido de ponerlo vvUU!! Bueno, ya saben, ni los personajes (menos Sydney y Amy), ni los escenarios, ni nada (a excepción del argumento :p) es creación mía, si no de J.K Rowling. Con este fic no tengo fines lucrativos y...eeehh....bueno, no sé que más ;)

Les recuerdo el Chap anterior:

* * *

Al ver a la menor de los Weasley, la expresión de Mafoy cambió notoriamente (...) Draco cambió la mueca de enfado por una que a Ginny le pareció bastante seductora: una ceja alzada, un brillo especial en la mirada que resaltaba su increíble color gris, una sonrisa cómplice... 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

–Entonces...¿Es cierto? ¿Estás enamorada del imbécil de Draco Malfoy? – gritó el chico a una Ginny inmóvil y asustada.

–Escucha, Harry, yo...–comenzó la pelirroja en voz baja.

–¿¡¿QUÉ?!? Mal...Mal...Malfoy? –susurró una segunda voz-. GINEVRA WEASLEY! EXPLÍCAME QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ...¡AHORA MISMO!

* * *

**7.Discusiones**

-¡En el ojo! ¡Arráncale el ojo!

-Ja, ja, ja!! ¡Eso! ¡Y luego el brazo! ¡Vamos, dale duro!

-¡Eso es, chica! ¡Pellízcalo hasta que la sangre le sepa a derrota!

Sobre una mesa negra, la miniatura de una araña atacaba ferozmente a otra miniatura, la figura de un chico de pelo rojo brillante que trataba inútilmente de librarse de ella.

-¡Basta ya! –gritó de repente una voz siseante por encima de todas las demás.

El tumulto de gente que se encontraba alrededor de la "pelea" comenzó a dispersarse entre risas, aunque algunos protestaron.

-¿Por qué, Malfoy? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Porque si no –contestó Draco, mientras la mini-araña se trepaba por el cuerpo del mini-Ron- te pondré una detención de aquí hasta fin de curso.

-¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! –gritó el otro, poniéndose de pie, pero enmudeció al ver la insignia de Premio Anual que Malfoy le señalaba con el dedo índice.

-Desaparece de mi vista, Stuffet –susurró Draco, haciendo desaparecer las miniaturas con un movimiento de la varita. El chico obedeció.

La Sala Común de Slytherin fue volviendo a la normalidad, con grupos de alumnos hablando aquí y allá, y un partido de ajedrez mágico en la mesa donde habían estado las miniaturas.

Draco se dirigió al sillón más apartado de la Sala, donde se encontraba Blaise Zabini. Resoplando, se sentó junto a él.

-Sabes imponer autoridad, ¿eh, Malfoy? –preguntó su amigo.

-Lo intento –respondió el aludido, sonriendo-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro menos cuarto...¿Por?

-Por nada...

-Ah –dijo Blaise, lanzándole una significativa mirada-. Es que pensé que tenías castigo a las cuatro...

-Sí, sí tengo castigo –replicó el rubio, mirando extrañado a su amigo-. ¿Y?

-Y pensé...pensé que estabas ansioso porque llegara la hora –dijo el chico, acentuando más su sonrisa.

-¿Qué...? ¿Por qué habría de estar ansioso? –respondió Draco, que se había puesto algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Vamos, Draco, ¿crees que puedes engañarme?

-¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO? –gritó Malfoy, con los nervios de punta.

-De la Weasley, obviamente –respondió Zabini, sin poder contener una risita.

-¿Qué... qué pasa con la Weasley? –susurró Draco, rehuyendo los ojos de su amigo.

-Que – te – gus – ta –dijo su amigo, enfatizando mucho cada sílaba-. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo la miraste hoy en el pasillo de Transform...?

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! –gritó el rubio, poniéndose de pie y saliendo sin más de su Sala Común, rumbo a su castigo. Blaise se limitó a reír y mover la cabeza negativamente. "Niega todo lo que quieras..." susurró.

Draco abrió la puerta de la lechucería; para alivio suyo, la menor de los Weasley aún no había llegado. Agotado, se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. Las palabras de su amigo lo habían perturbado profundamente... Él era conocido por su frialdad, su impasibilidad... no por perder los estribos. Él NUNCA se había puesto así delante de nadie, excepto de su padre. Pero es que eso no era cierto, él no estaba enamorado de ella... Nunca se había enamorado de nadie; siempre tuvo a todas las chicas que quiso, pero a ninguna la había amado de verdad... Ésta no podía ser la excepción. Desde el principio había pensado en ella como un juego, un estúpido juego... ahora era distinto... Todo había cambiado desde _aquel_ beso. Era el único que había compartido con la pelirroja, y, sin embargo, lo había marcado más que cualquier otro beso que hubiera dado en su vida. Tan suave, tan dulce, y tan fuerte a la vez... sus manos frágiles, recorriendo su nuca como ninguna otra chica lo había hecho antes, con tanta delicadeza... Definitivamente, lo de Weasley era distinto. MUY distinto. Pero no podía enamorarse, no de ella...¿o sí? ¿Qué más daba? Su padre, que de saberlo lo hubiera matado, no se iba a enterar; desde que se había convertido en prófugo no les había hecho ni una visita, ni enviado una lechuza...

Una enorme sonrisa invadió el rostro del Slytherin al recordar el suave aroma a jazmines de la pelirroja.

_Mientras tanto, en la casi desierta sala común de Gryffindor..._

-¡HOY MISMO LE ENVÍO UNA LECHUZA A MAMÁ DICIÉNDOLE QUE SU HIJA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE UN MALFOY, A VER QUÉ LE PARECE! –gritaba Ron de pie, junto a Harry; en frente de ellos, Ginny escuchaba muy acalorada, también de pie y en compañía de sus dos mejores amigas.

-¡NO LO HARÁS! ¡NO TE ATREVERÁS! –respondió su hermana.

-¡OH, SÍ! SÍ QUE ME ATREVERÉ, VERÁS....!

-SI LO HACES, TE JURO QUE LE ESCRIBIRÉ CONTÁNDOLE QUE... QUE... HAS ESTADO SALIENDO CON AMY, SYDNEY, Y HERMIONE A LA VEZ! ¡Y QUE ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE HARRY! ¡Y LE CONTARÉ CÓMO DE PEQUEÑA ME USASTE COMO 30 VECES PARA ENTRETENERLA MIENTRAS GEORGE, FRED Y TÚ SALÍAN A VOLAR EN EL COCHE DE PAPÁ!

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!?!?!?!? ¡PERO ESO NO ES CIERTO! Bueno... –añadió su hermano, poniéndose muy rojo- lo del coche de papá es verdad... ¡PERO LO DEMÁS NO!

-¿Y QUÉ? A QUIÉN CREES QUE VA A CREER MAMÁ?? ¿A MI, QUE SOY UNA ALUMNA EJEMPLAR, O A TI?

-¡Entonces le escribiré yo! –gritó de pronto Harry.

-¡No, Harry! –lo frenó inmediatamente Ron-. Déjalo... si llega a escribir a mamá contándole lo del coche puedes darme por muerto –dijo, bajando la voz.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha, mientras sus dos amigas la miraban admiradas, y su hermano y Harry la observaban recelosos.

-Está bien –dijo Ron después de una pausa-. Escucha, Ginny, nosotros no queríamos tratarte así, pero... no puede ser. No puedes... él no... es imposible.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? –siguió Harry- Él no te quiere, Ginny. Sólo te usará, y cuando se haya cansado de ti te dejará... Lo conozco muy bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso has estado saliendo con él? –inquirió la pelirroja con ironía.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Sabes lo que pasa? –preguntó Ginny, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué? –replicó Harry impaciente.

-LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE ENTENDER QUE ALGUIEN ME QUIERA APARTE DE TI! ¡TE CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE QUERERME DE VERDAD! ¿O ACASO PIENSAS QUE SOY MUY POCA COSA COMO PARA SER ALGO MÁS QUE UN JUEGO PARA DRACO? –gritó la chica, dándose cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error... llamarlo Draco delante de ellos sólo empeoraría las cosas. Suspiró hondo.

-¿Draco? –preguntó Harry, mientras Ron observaba a su hermana con la boca abierta- ¿Draco? –repitió, con la mirada llena de odio- Vaya... ¿Y para cuándo piensan casarse, chicos? ¿Puedo ser el padrino de la boda?

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL! –gritó Ginny, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE MALFOY! ¡NO SOY SU NOVIA! ¡NADA! ¡SÓLO ME ESTOY EMPEZANDO A LLEVAR BIEN CON ÉL, PERO CLARO, TÚ NO PUEDES VIVIR SIN SACAR LAS COSAS DE QUICIO!

-¿Con que sólo "te estás empezando a llevar bien con él"? –preguntó Harry- ¡Da la casualidad de que tus amigas estaban diciendo algo completamente distinto! ¡Algo que sonaba a "están enamorados"! –dijo señalando a Sydney y Amy.

-¿Y qué? –respondió la pelirroja- ¡ELLAS SÓLO BROMEABAN! -tragó saliva; se dio cuenta de que últimamente... mentía más de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-Ya... claro –replicó el moreno con desdén, negando con la cabeza.

-Gin... –susurró de repente Amy, señalando su reloj- son las cuatro.

-¿Ya? –preguntó la chica, olvidándose por completo de Harry y Ron.

Sus dos amigas asintieron.

-¿Te... acompañamos? –ofreció Sydney.

Ginny les sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Las tres se dirigieron hacia el agujero del retrato sin mirar atrás. Pero su hermano no pensaba darse por vencido.

-¡EH! ¡ESPERA! ¿A DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAS? ¡GINEVRA, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

-Lo siento –respondió la chica-. Tengo un castigo que cumplir, hermanito.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡A TI EL CASTIGO NO TE IMPORTA, LO QUE QUIERES ES IR EN COMPAÑÍA DE ESE IMBÉCIL!

-¿Y QUÉ SABRÁS TÚ LO QUE YO QUIERO O NO QUIERO? ADEMÁS, SERÁ MEJOR QUE DEJES DE INSULTARLE, PORQUE SI NO...

-¿ENCIMA TE ATREVES A DEFENDERLO? –la interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! –fue lo último que llegó a oír Ron antes de ver a su hermana y a sus dos amigas desaparecer tras el retrato.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Amy mirando a su mejor amiga, ya en el pasillo.

-Sí... creo que sí... –dijo Ginny, que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

-Cálmate, Gin... No llores... Tranquilízate... –susurró Sydney.

Después el silencio se apoderó de las tres; la pelirroja lloraba suavemente, y sus amigas reflexionaban sobre lo sucedido. Jamás habían visto a nadie discutir de esa manera... Menos en la Sala Común. En apariencia estaba vacía, pero las chicas no pudieron evitar pensar qué pasaría si había alguien escondido, escuchando... Asustadas, rogaron que no fuera así. Después de varios minutos caminando, se encontraron mirando el picaporte de la lechucería, preguntándose "¿Y ahora qué?".

-¿Estás segura de que quieres cumplir tu castigo hoy? –dijo Amy, preocupada- Si quieres, podemos ir a hablar con McGonagall y...

-No, no, está bien –la interrumpió Ginny mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica-. Tengo... tengo que hablar con Malfoy de todo esto. Necesito aclarar las cosas.

Sus amigas asintieron, comprensivas, y se dieron cuenta de que ya nada más podían hacer por su amiga. Despidiéndose con un fuerte abrazo cada una, se fueron silenciosamente.

Draco miraba fijamente la puerta, esperando. Le había parecido escuchar voces, pero nadie había entrado. Se preguntó, por enésima vez desde que se había sentado contra el muro de piedra, dónde estaría Weasley. Su corazón dio un intenso vuelco cuando vio cómo el picaporte de oro bajaba lentamente. Sin fijarse en lo que hacía, se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó un trapo, para simular que había estado cumpliendo con su parte del trabajo.

Ginny entró mirando al suelo, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. "Por Merlín.... ha estado llorando otra vez" pensó el Slytherin, muy preocupado.

-Hola –dijo, sonriendo lo más agradablemente que pudo pese a su preocupación- Llegas tarde, Ginevra.

Ella no lo miró; el chico pensó que no iba a contestar, pero luego de unos momentos oyó que susurraba quedamente:

-Lo sé... lo siento. He tenido un problema.

-¿Qué problema? –preguntó el rubio, dejando el trapo y acercándose a ella.

-Tenemos... tenemos que hablar –respondió Ginny, dándole la espalda para no perderse en aquella intensa mirada gris.

-Eso es lo que estamos haciendo –susurró Draco en su oído mientras la abrazaba suavemente por detrás.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar estar mucho mejor al sentir esos brazos rodeándola, aquel aliento en su nuca.... Todo aquello, pensó con lástima, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Luchando intensamente contra su voluntad, avanzó unos pasos, librándose del acogedor abrazo, y se volteó hasta mirar directamente a los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

-Harry y mi hermano piensan que estamos... que estamos... –le costaba mucho decirlo, lo quería tanto...- piensan que estamos enamorados, Malfoy.

-Ah –respondió el Slytherin con desdén-. ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que piensen esos... _esos_ –iba a insultarlos, pero se contuvo- con nosotros? –dijo sintiendo cómo lo invadían los celos. ¿Por qué tenía que venir a hablarle de Potter justo ahora?

-Mucho. Y es que no hay un "nosotros", Malfoy. Nada –respondió la chica, sin poder contener más las lágrimas. En realidad le dolía demasiado tener que mentirle de esa manera, pero debía terminar con ese juego. Un juego muy peligroso. Demasiado.Era imposible que un Malfoy y una Weasley estuvieran juntos, y sabía que no podría mantener a Ron y Harry callados por mucho tiempo, y... no era posible. Aquel amor no podía ser, y lo había sabido desde el primer día.

-¿"Nada"? ¿¡¿Nada...?!? –preguntó Draco, dolido. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando...- ¿Así es como llamas a lo que pasó ayer? O acaso te has olvidado de que fuiste a buscarme, de que...

-¡Yo no fui a buscarte! Yo... yo... salí de la sala común, sin fijarme por dónde iba, y me encontré contigo de casualidad!

-¡ME BESASTE!

-¡NO SABÍA LO QUE HACÍA! ¡FUE UN ERROR! –gritó Ginny, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al decir cosas que no sentía. Si estaba con Malfoy sólo lograría hacerlo sufrir más, nadie lo aceptaría... Era mejor dejarlo ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... Tenía que hacerlo... Respirando muy hondo, se decidió a dar el golpe final, a cortar definitivamente aquello que ni siquiera había llegado a ser una relación... Jamás pensó que un solo beso, uno solo, pudiera ser tan hermoso y terrible a la vez.

-No... no significó nada para mí, Malfoy. Yo estaba confundida... no tenía idea de lo que...

-¡MIENTES! –replicó Draco, mirándola incrédulo. Él sabía que nada de lo que Ginny estaba diciendo era cierto... ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué le hacía esto a él?

-¡No! Yo... yo... quiero que me dejes en paz, Malfoy. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!

-Eso no es verdad... Y lo sabes... lo sabes... –susurró Draco, acercándose más a ella. Ginny retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. La proximidad del Slytherin la ponía nerviosa, le agradaba sentirlo tan cerca...

-Aléjate... –dijo la pelirroja en voz aún más baja.

El rubio, sin hacerle caso, apoyó sus manos en la pared, una a cada lado de Ginny, y acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de distancia.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? –preguntó- ¿Quieres que me aleje?

La chica asintió débilmente, aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde... Había caído una vez más, y le encantaba. No podía evitarlo... En ese momento, y sólo en ese momento, entendió que estaba dispuesta a volver a caer una y otra vez en aquel abrazo, aquel aliento, aquella mirada imperturbable...

-Júramelo. Júrame que de verdad me quieres lejos. Que no soy nada para ti. Dime que no quieres nada conmigo. Júramelo, y entonces te dejaré libre. Júramelo, y... nunca más volveré a acercarme a ti –susurró Draco, mirándola fijamente.

Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Ginny, que sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Podía percibir cada latido de su corazón desbocado, cada gota de aire que penetraba en sus pulmones... Cada milímetro de su cuerpo que, inmóvil, pedía a gritos que lo abrazaran, que lo acariciaran aquellas manos finas y elegantes que la apresaban contra la pared... Abrió la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Parecía como si, de repente, la palabra "jurar" hubiera desaparecido de su vocabulario. No era capaz. Una tímida sonrisa de... "¿alivio?" -pensó Ginny- apareció en el rostro del Slytherin.

-No puedo –dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos-. No puedo.

-Lo sabía –respondieron los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, antes de atraparlos en un beso como nunca antes habían dado.

Uno auténtico, sincero, anhelante. Uno que representaba lo que sentían aquellas dos personas, y que no podían negar, u ocultar. Uno que confirmaba lo que ambos sabían. Que sequerían. Uno que no iban a olvidar jamás. Tierno y dulce, cariñoso, intenso, apasionado...

Ginny se rindió a aquellas sensaciones, y decidió que por una vez iba a vivir su vida como ella quisiera. Y que su hermano, Harry, su madre, y el mundo entero podían ir aceptando aquel hecho, porque no pensaba echarse atrás. No esta vez.

* * *

Bueeeno... ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Si creen que me quedó un poquito cursi, perdónenme! Pero me pareció necesario poner estos diálogos y demás para que la cosa no quede en un beso, si no que se note bien que los dos están muy enamorados, jeje ;) En fin, contesto rr: 

**Lara - lm**: Bueno, creo que un chico guapo, listo, y que sepa hacer los exámenes a distancia es el deseo de todas, no?? ;) Jajaja así que ya sabes... si encuentras uno así o me lo presentas o no continúo el fic!!! :P No, es broma, es broma! Por otra parte... tienes razón, si yo hubiera estado en la Sala Común no habría andado publicando mis asuntos amorosos tan tranquilamente... El caso es que, de la emoción, nuestras protagonistas no se dieron cuenta de que no estaba totalmente vacía! En fin..gracias por leerme!

**Jane Malfoy-028**: Primero... muchas gracias por los halagos! :D Te explico lo de los fics: El primer paso para publicar uno es registrarse (algo que veo que ya has hecho ;) ). Bien, yo lo hago de la siguiente manera: Escribo el capítulo en el Microsoft Word. Lo guardo.Luego entro a Ahí, me registro (Log in :p) y voy a una opción que se llama "Document Manager", en la barra de la izquierda. Una vez alli, lo que tienes que hacer es "subir" tu historia; apretas el botón "Examinar" y buscas el archivo (por ejemplo, yo siempre los nombro "FF - Cap 7.doc"). Seleccionas el archivo y apretas aceptar. Ahí, te pondrá este cartel "Document uploaded succesfully. Click here to preview". Si quieres ver cómo va a salir publicado tu historia, cambiar algo, etc, apretas ahí. Si no, tienes que volver a la barra de la izquierda y apretar "Create Story". Allí, puedes ponerle el título, la clasificación (es decir, si es de romance, comedia, etc...) y publicar el primer capítulo.

Una vez que quieras agregar más capítulos a tu historia tienes que hacer lo siguiente; subir el cap que quieres agregar con el "Document Manager", como te expliqué arriba, y luego apretas una opción que se llama "Edit Story": allí, podrás subir nuevos capítulos, cambiar el summary que aparece abajo del título, etc.

Básicamente, se trata de eso; espero haberte sido de ayuda!! Yo sé que no soy muy buena explicando, asíque intentalo y, si no entiendes algo, NO DUDES en escribirme a: OK? Espero leerte pronto!! :D

**Maegboriel**: Muchas gracias!!!! Que me haces poner colorada!! ;) En serio, me alegro de que te guste la historia! Ya me dirás que opinas de este capítulo...

**daviniaMl**: Hola!!! Con respecto a tu pregunta... a Pansy la pongo para "molestar", pero tranquila! JAMÁS metería a "esa" en medio de mi pareja favorita. Puede ser que en algun momento de la historia meta a otra o no, dependiendo de a dónde me lleve la historia... Pero a Pansy no...jamas!! (jajaja, se nota que la "quiero mucho", no? :P)

**fiosol**: Buenas.... sí, tienes razón, ese Harry es algo tonto! Él no es nadie para recriminar a Ginny por lo que haga de su vida, pero sabes lo que pasa?? Que se muere de celos!!! Ay, Harry, Harry....¿cuándo aprenderá? ;) Un saludo!

Bueno, amores de mi vida, me voy! Espero que estén disfrutando de sus vidas ;)

Un abrazo,

ThE LuCkY OnE

Viva Good Charlotte, jeje!


	8. Besos

Hola a todos!!! Antes que nada, SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES!!!!!!!!!!!! Perdón, pero es que se me juntaron un montón de cosas y tuve unos días insufribles!! En fin, no me voy a poner a contarles mi vida... pero LO SIENTO!! Acá les dejo el chap 8... Les advierto que decidí introducir un lío amoroso "paralelo", aunque en este chap no viene muy desarrollado... ya me contarán qué opinan!! (a ver si adivinan cuál es, jeje ;) )

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**En el chap Anterior....**

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL! –gritó Ginny, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE MALFOY! ¡NO SOY SU NOVIA! ¡NADA! ¡SÓLO ME ESTOY EMPEZANDO A LLEVAR BIEN CON ÉL, PERO CLARO, TÚ NO PUEDES VIVIR SIN SACAR LAS COSAS DE QUICIO!

-¿Con que sólo "te estás empezando a llevar bien con él"? –preguntó Harry- ¡Da la casualidad de que tus amigas estaban diciendo algo completamente distinto! ¡Algo que sonaba a "están enamorados"! –dijo señalando a Sydney y Amy.

-------------------------------------

-Júramelo. Júrame que de verdad me quieres lejos. Que no soy nada para ti. Dime que no quieres nada conmigo. Júramelo, y entonces te dejaré libre. Júramelo, y... nunca más volveré a acercarme a ti –susurró Draco, mirándola fijamente.

-No puedo –dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos-. No puedo.

-Lo sabía –respondieron los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, antes de atraparlos en un beso como nunca antes habían dado.

* * *

**8. Besos**

Aquello parecía hecho a propósito. Probablemente, si alguien lo hubiera visto, le hubiera dado un premio a la mejor sincronización o algo por el estilo. Pero nadie estaba mirando. La noche transcurría fría y lenta, y el castillo de Hogwarts se encontraba dominado por el silencio y la tranquilidad. Dentro de él, casi todos dormían. Sin embargo, había cuatro que no lo hacían. No podían. Cuatro espaldas apoyadas contra distintos muros. Cuatro pares de ojos cerrados. Cuatro pares de brazos abrazando sus respectivas rodillas. Cuatro cabezas dolidas de tanto pensar, de tanto darle vueltas a lo mismo. Cuatro personas atrapadas en la misma red. En el mismo problema.

Sí... seguramente. Si alguien los hubiera visto no hubiera quedado indiferente. Sus cuerpos se encontraban en lugares distintos, pero estaban en la misma pose: sentados contra el muro, cerrándose en sí mismos... buscando refugio. En cuanto a sus mentes, eso era algo distinto. Aquellos cuatro pensamientos estaban en el mismo lugar. La lechucería.

Por un lado, en las frías mazmorras, Draco Malfoy recordaba aquel recinto con especial cariño. Allí había empezado aquel juego. Y allí se había convertido en algo tan serio y terrible como dulce a la vez. Esa había sido, probablemente, la mejor tarde de su vida; después de todo, ¿qué mas se puede pedir que pasar horas abrazado a la persona que se ama, compartiendo risas y silencios, miradas, besos inolvidables?

Por el otro, dentro de ese mismo lugar, rodeada de lechuzas, se encontraba Ginny Weasley; sentía una terrible angustia, que a por momentos era remplazada por una íntima felicidad. Le parecía injusto que todo fuera tan difícil; ella sólo quería estar con Draco... lo demás le daba igual. Exactamente igual. Pero sabía que su hermano y Harry estarían como ella, desvelados. Por una vez en su vida se entristeció de que tanta gente se preocupara por ella.

Y no se equivocaba... en la Sala Común de Gryffindor uno, en la habitación de los chicos el otro, los dos amigos estaban sin poder pegar un ojo. Ron sólo quería lo mejor para Ginny, y Harry... Harry la quería a ella. Así fueron transcurriendo las interminables horas, sin que ninguno se moviera en lo más mínimo; pero finalmente el tierno amanecer fue dando paso a una soleada mañana, y llegó la hora de prepararse para las clases.

Ginny se encaminó a la Sala Común, rogando no encontrarse más que con Sydney y Amy, para asearse un poco. El día anterior, después de haber pasado el "castigo" disfrutando de cierto Slytherin, había asistido a clases, pero no había hablado con ellas. Sus amigas comprendieron que necesitaba estar sola y no insistieron en sacarle palabra; tampoco salieron a buscarla después de la cena, ya que no había ido al Gran Comedor (al igual que Malfoy y Ron; Harry apareció unos momentos, habló con Hermione y se fue).

Sin embargo, sabía que ellas eran lo único que tenía, aparte de Draco, y ahora que había tenido toda una noche para reflexionar se sentía lista para volver a "sociabilizarse", por así decirlo. También sabía que aún tendría que enfrentarse innumerables veces a Harry y Ron, pero estaba preparada. Todo a su tiempo. Para su alivio, cuando llegó a la Sala Común no se cruzó con nadie. "Seguramente están todos desayunando", pensó la pelirroja.

–GINNY! –exclamaron sus amigas, una con el pijama todavía puesto y la otra con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, cuando entró a su habitación.

La chica les sonrió abiertamente, y sin darles tiempo a preguntar, les contó lo que había pasado con el Slytherin.

–Así que... –empezó Amy, a quien todo eso la emocionaba enormemente– ¡AHORA SÍ QUE ESTÁS CON MALFOY!

–Dí que sí!! –exclamó Sydney.

–Bueno... –comentó Ginny poniéndose colorada– Aún no me ha dicho "quieres ser mi novia?" o algo parecido... ¡Es un chiste! –se interrumpió, riendo, al ver la mirada asesina de sus amigas. La reconfortaban tanto...

Las chicas decidieron no ir a desayunar, por si se encontraban con ciertos Gryffindor; además de los dos chicos, resultó ser que Hermione estaba al tanto de todo. Amy, al volver con Sydney de la lechucería la tarde anterior, había oído como Ron le relataba todo lo sucedido a la castaña.

Al finalizar las clases de la mañana sin ninguna novedad, el trío comenzó a debatir sobre si presentarse al almuerzo o no.

–No puedo más... el hambre me está matando! –exclamó Sydney.

–A mi también –asintió Amy–. Pero no sé si es conveniente que vayamos, podríamos entrar en las cocin...

–¡Claro que no! A mi me parece una muy buena idea ir al Comedor –interrumpió firmemente Ginny–. No puedo esconderme eternamente, ¿verdad? Además, por más que tenga que aguantar a mi hermano, también voy a ver a Draco... –dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa.

–Vaya... le extrañas, eh?

–Pero si le ha visto ayer....

–Déjalo, Syd!

Las tres rieron y así llegaron, contentas y (en apariencia) despreocupadas, al Gran Comedor. Cuando entraron no hubo un estiramiento de cabezas generalizado, ni una ola de murmullos; la pelirroja lo interpretó como una buena señal... Lo más probable es que nadie supiera aún lo de su "amistad" con el rubio. Conteniendo su mirada para que no se desviara a la mesa de las serpientes, se fue junto a los de su casa seguida de las otras.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que Hermione la miraba fijamente; Harry, por el contrario, tenía sus ojos fijos en una zanahoria de su plato, y Ron se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el jugo de calabaza.

–Hola, 'Mione –dijo Ginny alegremente, fingiendo que nada pasaba.

–Ho... Hola, Gin –contestó la castaña. Ron soltó un gruñido y Harry se limitó a resoplar, sin quitar la vista de la zanahoria.

La pelirroja se sentó separada de ellos por varios asientos, junto con sus dos amigas. Disimuladamente, rastreó entre la mesa de Slytherin hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Al otro lado del Salón, Draco Malfoy paseaba su vista por las casas, impaciente. Después de unos minutos sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados; unos hermosos ojos miel se posaron en los suyos, alegres.

Sin poder contenerse, sonrió abiertamente, a lo que la chica respondió con una de _esas_ sonrisas. Una especialmente dulce, radiante, cálida... que lo volvía loco.

–Ya... pero no te gusta, ¿no? –preguntó una voz burlona en su oído. Draco dio un respingo y fulminó con la mirada al chico que había hablado. Luego sonrió.

–¿Y bien? –siguió Blaise– Te he atrapado, amigo. ¿Vas a seguir negándomelo?

–Nah –respondió el rubio con una mueca–. ¿Te molesta?

–¡Claro que no! A mi no me gusta la Weasley...Es más...me conviene que estés con ella, más de lo que tú crees.

Draco alzó una ceja, inquisitivo.

–¿Qué?

–Oh, nada. Déjalo –respondió su amigo, sonriendo.

–Escúchame bien, Zabini –dijo Malfoy poniendo un gesto amenazador, en broma–. O me dices por qué te conviene a ti que esté con Ginevra, o te las verás conmigo...

–"Ginevra"?... Jajaja! –rió Blaise.

–Así se llama, ¿o no lo sabías? Además, es un nombre muy...

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –lo interrumpió, sin poder contener las carcajadas–. Sólo me causó gracia que la llamaras por su nombre, cuando a mí casi siempre me sigues diciendo "Zabini".

–¿Estás celoso? –preguntó Malfoy con sorna.

–Oh, sí, Drakín... Es que te quiero tanto... –dijo Blaise, que ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar de la risa. Draco lo miró con un gesto de superioridad.

–Deja de llamar la atención, ¿quieres? –esperó a que su amigo parara de reír–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te conviene?

–Bueno... –comenzó el otro mientras se servía un trozo de pastel de carne– ya que estamos en estos asuntos, te diré que yo también tengo los ojos puestos en una leona.

–¿Ah, sí? –exclamó Draco, bajando la voz para burlar oídos indiscretos y mirando a su amigo con interés– ¿En cuál de ellas, si se puede saber?

–Aaaaahhh.... –dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros– En una.

–¡Muy listo, Zabini! ¿Te importaría dejar los enigmas para otro momento?

–Está bien... no se enfade usted, Míster Malfoy –replicó su amigo imitando la voz de un elfo doméstico–. Te daré una pista... es amiga de la Weasley.

–¿Una de esas dos? –inquirió el rubio señalando discretamente a Sydney y Amy, que conversaban animadamente con la pelirroja.

–No, no. Su... tercera mejor amiga, por así decirlo.

–Pero... –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño–. Yo sólo se que esas dos son sus mejores amigas... No conozco a ninguna tercera... Bueno, sólo sé de una más que se lleva bien con ella, pero no puede... No, no creo, es imposible...

–¿Quién? ¿A quién te refieres? –preguntó Blaise sonriendo misteriosamente.

–A la sangre sucia, ¿a quién si no? –respondió el rubio dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

–Te agradecería –dijo su amigo mirándolo fijamente– que a partir de ahora cambiaras eso de "sangre sucia" por "Granger". Si no te importa.

Malfoy apreció enormemente que no hubiera nadie sentado enfrente de él en el momento en que el jugo de calabaza salió despedido de su boca a causa de una violenta tos. Lo único que logró balbucear antes de sumirse en otro ataque de tos fue "Tú... esa... TÚ?"

Blaise se limitó a reír mientras observaba cómo su amigo se recuperaba lentamente.

–¡Yo no veo nada de qué reírse! –exclamó al fin.

–¿Que no? –replicó Zabini–. Yo sí... te he insinuado que me gusta Granger y mira cómo...

Malfoy volvió a toser.

–Pero... ¿te gusta EN SERIO?

–Sí –respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros–. Es muy inteligente, tiene carácter... Y no está nada, pero nada mal. En estos años ha cambiado mucho... para mejor, se entiende.

Draco trató de asimilar la información.

–Y... ¿cóm..? ¿qu..? ¿desde cuándo? –preguntó, sumido en la confusión.

–¡Uf! –replicó Blaise haciendo un gesto con las manos– Desde mucho antes de que tú empezaras con lo de la Weasley. Mucho.

–¿Y por qué nunca me...?

–Porque me hubieras matado, Malfoy. Y lo sabes.

–Sí... puede ser... –concedió– ¿Y cómo sabes tú que no te voy a matar ahora?

–¡Porque has cambiado! Es decir... tú odiaste a tu padre siempre, pero no me vas a negar que antes le obedecías más... Ahora, por más que no quieras admitirlo, lo de la pureza de sangre te importa un cuerno.

El Slytherin reflexionó un momento.

–Tienes razón –dijo al fin–. Bueno... que tengas suerte, entonces. Pero yo que tú me cuidaría... No me extrañaría que la sa... Granger –se corrigió rápidamente– estuviera a los pies de San Potter.

–Bah... eso se arregla fácilmente. En cuanto me conozca, se va a olvidar de ese cara–rajada.

Los dos siguieron hablando hasta que llegó la hora de volver a clases. Malfoy pretendía esperar a Ginny disimuladamente, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Ron y comprendió que si se acercaba a ella corría el riesgo de ser atacado y recibir una paliza. "De todos modos, hoy tenemos castigo" pensó para consolarse.

Ginny se encontraba haciendo los deberes en la Sala Común, junto con Amy y Sydney. Ron había desaparecido rumbo a su habitación, y Harry tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch. El primer partido sería dentro de dos semanas, contra Ravenclaw.

De repente, una voz rompió su concentración.

–Gin... ¿podemos hablar?

–Claro, Herm –dijo la pelirroja, algo temerosa, mientras sus amigas observaban–. Siéntate.

–Bueno... voy a ir al grano. Necesito saber si es verdad que...

–...que estoy con Malfoy?

–Sí –susurró la castaña.

–Pues... sí. ¿Algo más? –inquirió Ginny, más fríamente de lo que pretendía.

–No, yo sólo quería... felicitarte –finalizó Hermione muy incómoda, consciente de que tres pares de ojos estaban clavados en ella. La pluma de Amy estaba dejando un enorme manchón en su redacción de Herbología, pero eso no pareció importarle mucho.

–¿Fe... licitarme? –repitió la pelirroja, incrédula.

–Sí –asintió la castaña–. Yo... no creo que sea malo que estés con Malfoy! Después de todo, ninguno de nosotros lo conoce a fondo, y bueno, yo... creo que hacen buena pareja –dijo con una risita nerviosa.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–¡Claro que sí, Gin! Y... cuéntame... ¿cómo les va juntos? –preguntó Hermione, aunque por algún motivo parecía no estar a gusto.

–Bien, bi... pero.. ¿Qué es esto? –exclamó Ginny, extendiendo su mano hacia un bulto de color carne que asomaba levemente por el cuello de la camisa de la castaña.

–N–nada! Nada! –respondió la chica tratando de zafarse de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

–¿¡¿UNA OREJA EXTENSIBLE?!? –gritó la menor de los Weasley poniéndose de pie, mientras observaba cómo la oreja se camuflaba entre la alfombra en dirección a...– ¡El cuarto de los chicos... RON! –chilló Ginny, tomando la oreja y acercándosela a la boca– ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS LLEGADO TAN LEJOS! ¡ESPIARME! ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE! CUANDO TE VEA TE VOY A... A...

–¡Cálmate, Gin! –intentó en vano apaciguarla Hermione.

–¿QUE ME CALME? ¡ES UN CERDO! NO LO PUEDO CREER... ¿¡Y TÚ!? –exclamó señalando a la castaña mientras la oreja se contraía en dirección al dormitorio– ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

–Yo... él me obligó, Gin!

–¿AH, SÍ? ¿CON QUE TE OBLIGARON, NO? –le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Tienes que creerme, Ginny! ¡Ron me dijo que... que... que si no lo hacía se lo diría a Harry!

–Le diría... ¿el qué? –preguntó la menor de los Weasley con el ceño fruncido.

–Pues... que... –comenzó la castaña bajando la vista– Pensé que tú lo sabías, Gin... a mí... yo... desde hace tiempo...

–¿Te gusta Harry? –preguntó la pelirroja comprensivamente, mientras se sentaba lentamente.

–Sí... un día me puse a discutir con Ron y sin querer se lo solté... Nunca se lo dijo, pero ahora me empezó a repetir que si no lo ayudaba a averiguar cómo era lo de Malfoy se lo diría, y yo no quiero...

–Está bien... está bien –susurró Ginny mientras la abrazaba–. Ya hablaré con él, ¿de acuerdo? Me encargaré de que no le diga nada a Harry.

–Gracias, Gin... eres una gran amiga. Yo...sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida...–respondió la castaña-. Por cierto... lo que dije antes... de verdad hacen buena pareja -añadió timidamente.

La pelirroja sonrió y miró su reloj. Su estómago dio un vuelco. "Es la hora..." pensó.

–Bien... tengo que irme –dijo al cabo de un momento, poniéndose de pie–. Luego hablamos, Herm... nos vemos en clase de Pociones, chicas!

–Suerte, Gin!

–Disfruta! –exclamó Amy muy contenta.

–Nos vemos...

La chica salió a paso ligero de la Sala Común. Encima eso... no sólo su hermano se dedicaba a controlar cada minuto de su vida, si no que ahora la vigilaba por medio de otros, extorsionaba a Hermione... Había llegado demasiado lejos.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta de la lechucería. Draco ya estaba allí, y le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa cuando entró. Ginny se sintió como si, de repente, todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido.

–Hola, Ginevra –susurró seductoramente.

–Hola, Draco –respondió ella cerrando sus manos sobre la nuca del rubio, que la tomó por la cintura.

Segundos después se encontraban fundidos en un beso. El Slytherin recorría la espalda de la pelirroja con sus manos fuertes y protectoras, mientras que Ginny se dedicaba a jugar a su antojo con su pelo rubio platinado, despeinándolo suavemente.

Cuando se separaron, Draco observó que la menor de los Weasley tenía las mejillas coloradas, algo que le encantó.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –preguntó mirándola fijamente.

–¿Qué? –respondió ella, que aún jugueteaba con un mechón rubio entre sus dedos.

–Eres preciosa.

–¿Qué tontería es esa?

–No es una tontería –replicó él–. Es la verdad.

–¡No es cierto!

–Te (beso) digo (beso) que (beso) sí (beso) es (beso) cierto! (beso)

Ginny se limitó a perderse en aquella mirada gris, disfrutando de cada beso como si fuera el primero.

-Oye –dijo después de un momento, despertando de su ensueño-. No es por nada, Draco, pero ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo? Es que como a McGonagall se le ocurra venir y vea todo sucio...

-Tienes razón –accedió-. Pero antes dame un último beso...

Sin darle tiempo a responder saboreó nuevamente aquellos labios dulces, aquella lengua con carácter, igual que ella...

-Vaya –dijo una voz amarga-. Bonita manera de cumplir un castigo.

La pareja se separó, horrorizada, queriendo saber quién los había descubierto esta vez. Ginny se quedó de piedra al ver a Harry, con su escoba de carreras al hombro y una expresión de odio en la cara.

-Con que "sólo estabas empezando a llevarte bien con él", ¿verdad? –siguió el moreno, con los celos inundando cada uno de sus sentidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? –preguntó Draco con gesto amenazador, interponiéndose entre su enemigo y la pelirroja.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? La lechucería es un lugar de todos, ¿no?

-¿Acaso vienes a mandar una carta? –le preguntó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-No. Vengo de entrenar, me dirigía a la Sala Común y... cuando pasé por en frente de la puerta decidí entrar a hacerles una visita –respondió apoyando su escoba contra la pared.

-Para ir a la Sala Común desde el campo de Quidditch no es necesario pasar por delante de la lechucería –replicó Ginny, cada vez más enfadada.

-No, pero tenía ganas de...

-Me da exactamente igual... como si quieres dar 50 vueltas al castillo, Potter –lo interrumpió el rubio-. Lárgate.

-Ah, claro, tú lo que quieres es que te deje a solas con ella para que puedas seguir lavándole el cerebro, ¿no es cierto?

-¡BASTA YA, HARRY! –exclamó Ginny.

-No, déjalo, Ginevra... es interesante ver a este perdedor diciendo idioteces....

-¿"Ginevra"? ¿Así que ahora la llamas por su nombre real? ¿Acaso "Ginny" es demasiado vulgar para ti o qué? –inquirió Harry apretando los puños.

-Escucha, Potter. ¡Yo puedo llamar o dejar de llamar a mi novia como me da la gana! ¡Y eso, cara rajada, NO es asunto tuyo! ¡AHORA HAZ EL FAVOR DE DESAPARECER DE MI VISTA!

Ginny se quedó tan sorprendida al oír lo de "novia" que no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que Harry le pegara un puñetazo al rubio y éste cayera al suelo con la nariz sangrando.

-¡HARRY! ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡DÉJALO! ¡NO LE VUELVAS A...! ¡HARRY, NO! ¡PARA!

La chica rebuscó desesperadamente en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que quería, su varita. Sin perder tiempo lanzó un "Petrificus Totalus" a Harry. Éste se quedó totalmente inmóvil, observando cómo Ginny se arrodillaba junto a su enemigo para mirar si estaba bien.

-Tranquila... no es nada –dijo el Slytherin, quien trataba de parar su hemorragia nasal con la manga de la túnica mientras se ponía de pie-.

-Debes ir a la enfermería...

-No, no hará falta...

-¡Claro que sí! Iré contigo... y en cuanto a ti –dijo mirando fríamente a Harry- ya enviaré a McGonagall para que te vuelva a la normalidad.

Minutos más tarde, mientras esperaba que a Draco le hicieran efecto los medicamentos de Madame Pompfrey contra las hemorragias, para poder quitarle el algodón de la nariz, observó lo hermoso que se veía el rubio aún en esas condiciones. Decidió que tenía que hablarle de eso ahora...

-Draco...

-¿Sí?

-Lo que dijiste hoy de que soy tu novia... realmente...?

Por toda respuesta, el rubio se le acercó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron pegados, y susurró "¿Acaso lo dudabas"?

Entonces la besó. En ese momento volvió a entrar Madame Pompfrey... y decidió no decir nada.

* * *

-¿LE PARECE BONITO, POTTER? ¿ACASO SIENTE QUE SU POPULARIDAD HA DISMINUIDO O QUÉ? 

-Pero profesora... ¡La estaba besando!

-¿Y ESO LE DA DERECHO A IR REPARTIENDO PUÑETAZOS POR AHÍ?

-Pero... pero...

-¡PERO NADA, POTTER! ¡TENDRÉ QUE CASTIGARLE, A VER SI APRENDE A CONTROLAR SUS EMOCIONES!

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí, Minerva?

-Oh... Nada, Severus. Potter y yo estabamos manteniendo una conversación...

-¿Conversación? No lo parecía -respondió Snape-. Por lo que he oído,Potter va a ser castigado... -dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-Así es.

-¿Ya se le ha asignado el castigo?

-No todavía, Severus.

-Ah... en ese caso, megustaría proponer uno... Necesitaría que alguien me preparara unos ingredientes para las clases de pociones de quinto y sexto curso...

-En ese caso... -dijo McGonagall pensativamente- supongo que podremos mandarlo aél. Después de todo hay un alumno de Slytherin implicado.

-Vengo de la enfermería -corroboró Snape-. Su hemorragia ya ha parado.

-Bien -respondió la jefa de Gryffindor-. ¿Sería posible que hablara con él y con la señorita Weasley ahora?

-Tienen clase conmigo en este momento -contestó Snape mirando su reloj-. Pero con gusto les diré que se dirijan a su despacho cuando ésta acabe.

-De acuerdo... mi trabajo ha terminado, entonces. Hasta luego -se despidió severamente, lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Harry.

-Bien, Potter -dijo el profesor de Pociones mirando con odio al moreno-. Sígueme. Tu castigo te espera.

En las mazmorras los alumnos de sextocuchicheaban alborotados... Era la primera vez que Snape llegaba tarde a clase. Mientras tanto, Draco los observaba desde el escritorio del Profesor, sin molestarse en imponer orden. Su mirada se encontraba fija en cierta pelirroja que en ese momento charlaba con sus amigas...

De repente, la puerta se abrió. El silencio cayó sobre la clase en cuestión de segundos mientras Snape entraba a paso ligero, seguido de...

-¿Harry...? -susurró Ginny.

-¿¡POTTER!? -gritó Draco.

El moreno ni siquiera los miró; el profesor hizo aparecer una receta en la pizarra.

-Escucha, Draco -dijo luego al rubio-. Tengo que marcharme de nuevo, así que te quedas a cargo de la clase. Mi querido Potter -añadió con sorna- tiene que cumplir un castigo cortando tentáculos de babosa rumana gigante. Vigílalo bien.

Malfoy asintió lentamente, sonriendo perversamente al chico que tenía en frente, que le devolvía la mirada cargada de odio.

-Lo haré, Profesor.

* * *

Soo...eso es todo!!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Y dejen reviews, POR FAVOR!!! Es que si no no hay ganas de seguirlo... :S 

Los adoro! Salu2,

666 LuCkY 666


	9. En el lago

Bueno! Por fin volvi! Yo sé que tardé eternidades en actualizar, pero hay tantas cosas que hacer... En fin, espero que aún se acuerden de mi y mi fic, que les guste y que dejen millones de revs! Por cierto, lo siento pero tengo que decir 2 cosas: en este chap no hay casi nada de Draco/Ginny... es que quería avanzar en lo de Herm/Zabini, así que... Pero bueno, les prometo que para el próximo chap intentaré pner mucho de las dos parejas! XDDD. Y la segunda es que me quedó muy corrrrto :( Pero bueno, me tengo que ir :( En fin, les juro que volvere con mucho mas! Este es... como un capítulo de transicion, que se suele decir...

EN EL CHAP ANTERIOR...

­­–Lo que dijiste hoy de que soy tu novia... realmente...?

Por toda respuesta, el rubio se le acercó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron pegados, y susurró "¿Acaso lo dudabas"?

Bien –respondió la jefa de Gryffindor–. ¿Sería posible que hablara con él y con la señorita Weasley ahora?

Tienen clase conmigo en este momento –contestó Snape mirando su reloj–. Pero con gusto les diré que se dirijan a su despacho cuando ésta acabe.

* * *

**9.En el lago**

En el despacho de McGonagall, dos personas hablaban quedamente, esperando.

¿Qué crees que nos va a decir?

No lo sé... Pero no puede hacernos nada. Fue él el que me pegó a mi, y no viceversa.

La conversación se interrumpió, ya que en ese momento entró la Profesora de Transformaciones.

–Weasley, Malfoy... Siéntense. Bien, los he mandado a llamar a causa del incidente de hoy... Me gustaría saber si es verdad lo que ha dicho el señor Potter.

–¿Qué... qué ha dicho? –inquirió Ginny, nerviosa.

–Que ustedes se estaban besando cuando él entró a la lechucería, en hora de castigo.

Por toda respuesta, la menor de los Weasley se sonrojó hasta quedar como su pelo, y Malfoy desvió la mirada hacia el techo, sonriendo.

–Supongo que eso contesta a mi pregunta –dijo McGonagall, y luego, para sorpresa de la pareja, esbozó una leve sonrisa–. En ese caso, les levanto el castigo. Si se los puse fue porque pretendía que lograran llevarse bien, y por lo que veo han superado con creces mis expectativas. Eso es todo... pueden irse –concluyó.

–Gra... gracias –susurró Ginny, aún sonrojada.

Cuando se encontraban a punto de abrir la puerta, la profesora los detuvo.

–Por cierto –añadió desde su escritorio, sin levantar la vista– felicidades. Hace exactamente 50 años que no hay en este Colegio una pareja formada por un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

Ginny se despidió de Draco a la entrada de la Sala Común y entró con paso decidido. Justo en frente de la chimenea la esperaban Sydney y Amy, ansiosas por hablar con ella. La pelirroja se acomodó junto a ellas y comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido con McGonagall. De repente, el agujero del retrato se abrió y por él entró una llorosa Hermione, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo enmarañado tapándole la cara.

–¡Herm! –gritó la pelirroja, haciéndole señas para que se acercara– ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Ron... se lo ha dicho...

–¿Qué?

–Que Ron le ha dicho a Harry lo de...

–Oh, no –susurró la menor de los Weasley, haciéndole un hueco a la castaña para que se sentara– Pero ¿por qué?. ¿Que sucedió?

–Harry... sigue castigado por Snape, está cortando tentáculos para una poción... Entonces se me ocurrió ir a ver c–cómo estaba, y me lo encontré hablando con Ron, y... Bueno, estaban hablando de ti, y de Malfoy, entonces yo me puse de tu parte... Empezaron a gritarme que yo siempre los defiendo, se fue haciendo más fuerte la discusión, y entonces Ron gritó que todo lo hacía porque me gustaba Harry... no sé qué voy a hacer...

–Olvidarte de él –repuso la pelirroja, poniéndose enérgicamente de pie y cruzándose de brazos–. Son dos idiotas! No tienen derecho a hacerte esto, 'Mione... Verás cómo se dan cuenta que les faltas cuando los empieces a ignorar. Vamos.

La castaña la miró titubeante, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

–¿A... a dónde?

–No sé.. a dar un paseo por ahí. Necesitas aire fresco! Además, con el buen día que hace seguro que todos los chicos estarán paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts... Verás cómo te encontramos al caballero perfecto en un segundo –finalizó la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfal.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír ante el descaro de su amiga, pero se puso en pie dispuesta a seguirla.

–¿Vienen? –preguntó Ginny a Sydney y Amy.

–¡Claro! Esto no nos lo perdemos por nada del mundo –exclamó Amy, saltando de su asiento.

Las cuatro chicas eligieron el mejor lugar, en el medio de la soleada orilla del lago. Ginny no se había equivocado: los terrenos rebosaban vida, había gente aquí y allá corriendo, durmiendo, hablando. Al poco tiempo ya se encontraban riendo y bromeando: la pelirroja señalaba a un chico y Hermione tenía que decir qué le parecía, y así con todos. A eso se agregaban los comentarios de sus amigas; no podían parar de reír.

–¿Ese? –preguntó Ginny, señalando a un Hufflepuff bajito y revoltoso.

–Mmmm... no, no es mi tipo –contestó la castaña con una risita.

–Haces bien, Hermione! Con ese tamaño... Puf, yo con menos de tres como él no me conformo! –exclamó Sydney, a lo que todas rieron a carcajadas.

–¿Qué tal ese otro? –preguntó, señalando esta vez a un chico alto y rubio que se encontraba rodeado de chicas y no paraba de despeinarse con la mano.

–Naaahhh... Demasiado popular.

–¿Quién se creerá que es? –dijo Amy, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

–Oye... pues no está mal... –susurró Sydney, mirándolo descaradamente.

–¡Sydney!. ¡Estamos buscando para Hermione, no para ti! –exclamó a su vez Amy, dándole suavemente en el brazo.

–Pero si ella no lo quiere...

–¡Ey!. ¡Lo tengo!. ¿Qué tal ese, Herm? –inquirió Ginny, señalando a Blaise Zabini que se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, riendo una ocurrencia de Malfoy.

–¿Quién es? –quiso saber la castaña.

–Se llama Blaise Zabini. Es un buen amigo de Draco.

–Bueno... me parece que es lo mejor que me has mostrado hasta ahora –declaró la chica.

–Ooooooooohhhh! –exclamaron al unísono Sydney y Amy– Te gusta Zabini...!

–¡Yo no he dicho eso¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! –se defendió Hermione, mirando cómo las otras estallaban en carcajadas. Después de un momento, Ginny dijo:

–No les hagas caso... Son así! A mi me hacían lo mismo con Draco...

–Ya, pero a ti Draco sí te gusta!

–Er... Ehm... Bueno, sí, pero da igual!

–Vamos a dejarlo, Gin –contestó Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja se encontraba enzarzada en una discusión con Sydney y Amy sobre si cuando se lo decían ya le gustaba el rubio o no... Moviendo negativamente la cabeza, pero sin parar de sonreír, la castaña desvió la mirada hacia la otra orilla del lago, esperando que las chicas terminaran.

De repente, algo borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Justo en frente a ellas, en la orilla opuesta, se encontraban Harry y Ron. Ambos estaban cabizbajos y parecían hablar en voz baja; afortunadamente, no las habían visto. Una lágrima rebelde amenazó con surcar su rostro, pero la contuvo. No quería ni tenía que llorar por él. No valía la pena.

En otro lugar de los terrenos, a la sombra de un hermoso árbol, Draco y Blaise descansaban tranquilamente... Aunque el moreno tenía la vista fija en un punto algo lejano. Y no parecía muy contento. El rubio lo observó con curiosidad y luego intentó descubrir qué era lo que le llamaba la atención, siguiendo su mirada. Al cabo de un rato oyó que el otro murmuraba:

–¡Maldita sea!

–¿Qué sucede, Zabini?

–Ese Potter... es un...

–¿Y ahora qué te ha hecho ese imbécil?

–A mí, nada... Pero mira –le dijo, señalando hacia el lago.

–¿Qué?. ¿Qué pasa?

–Mira... ves que ahí esta la Weasley?

–¡Ah!. Sí, ya la veo, sí... Ya sé que es muy linda, pero no sé qué tiene eso que ver con...

–¡No me refiero a eso!. ¿Quién está a su lado?

–Granger... Oh, había olvidado que te gustaba –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

–En efecto, esa es Granger... Ahora intenta seguir su mirada, ves? Está mirando al imbécil de Potter.

–Pues... vamos a remediarlo –dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

–¿Qué?. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

–¿Yo? Pretendía ir a hablar con mi novia...

–¿Y?

–Muy sencillo, Zabini... Yo voy con Ginevra, tú vienes de acompañante.. y el resto corre por tu cuenta –finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

–Ahm... Ya veo! –asintió el moreno, dispuesto a seguir a Malfoy– Buena idea.

Los dos chicos caminaron a paso ligero; a los pocos minutos se encontraban llegando junto a Ginny, que seguía discutiendo con las otras dos, y Hermione, que tenía la vista perdida en la lejanía. Aún así, ella fue la primera en verlos; al instante comenzó a darle discretos codazos a la pelirroja. Pero ésta se encontraba muy concentrada en su disputa.

–¡Te digo que no! Eso fue hace tres semanas, no dos y medi... –decía.

–¡Eso fue un miércoles! Y si hoy es... –exclamó Amy.

–No, no, no puede ser! Porque ella nos lo contó en DCLAO, y los lunes no tenemos... –cortó Sydney.

–¡Por eso! Entonces tuvo que ser un juev... ¡Auch!. ¿Qué? –preguntó volteándose hacia Hermione, que le acababa de dar el décimo codazo. Ésta se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a los chicos. La pelirroja giró la cabeza y al momento dio por terminada la discusión.

–Ho–hola, Draco! Zabini...

–Buenas tardes, Ginevra. Amstrong, Wallace, Granger... –saludó el rubio, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Amy y Sydney se quedaron mudas al oír sus apellidos. ¿Cómo los sabía?

–Hola, Weasley... señoritas –saludó a su vez Zabini, muy elegante.

En ese momento la pelirroja dirigió una significativa mirada a Amy, que captó el mensaje y, tomando por el brazo a Sydney, anunció que debían irse, llevándosela a rastras.

Draco sonrió y fue a sentarse a un lado de Ginny. La chica, mirando de reojo a Hermione y Blaise, los presentó:

–Por cierto... Hermione, éste es Blaise Zabini... Blaise, Hermione Granger...

–Encantado –anunció el moreno haciendo una corta reverencia, a lo que la castaña rió:

–Igualmente.

Mientras tanto, Ginny y su novio comenzaron a reír en silencio, a sabiendas de que la presentación había sobrado; ambos sabían el nombre del otro desde antes. El rubio dirigió una corta mirada a la pelirroja, y esta asintió casi imperceptiblemente, para que los otros no la vieran.

–Bien –dijo entonces Malfoy– Ginny y yo pensábamos ir a dar un paseo... si no les importa.

–Oh, no, claro que no –contestó Zabini; luego miró a Hermione y preguntó:– ¿No, verdad?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó la castaña desviando la mirada.

La pareja se levantó, y despidiéndose de sus amigos, echaron a andar bordeando el lago.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó Blaise.

–Sí, no hay problema –accedió Hermione algo nerviosa.

Mientras se alejaban, Draco volvió la cabeza y preguntó:

–¿Qué tal los ves?

Ginny a su vez también volteó, y dijo, sonriendo:

–Se van a llevar bien. Estoy segura.

* * *

En fin, me quedo un poco buff, pero se viene la accion! Van a ver, van a ver ;) 

**Kathy:** Muchas gracias por los elogios! Que me sonrojo! Grax por el revi, me alegro que te guste el fic!

**a-grench: **Gracias! Como verás, te hice caso, no? Jejeje.. Es que me encanta la pareja HG/BZ, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo un fic con eso... ;) Me encantó lo de "Que Potter se consiga una vida propia", jajajajaja! Y es que pienso igual que tu... Y Ron otro tanto... En fin.. Gracias por leer! Nos vemos!

**anzu: **Pues si sigue, si... Pasa que ultimamente estoy tapada de cosas para hacer! Pero soy una firme convencida de que "lo que se empieza se termina"... Así que tranquila, que aunque sea en mil años lo pienso terminar XDDD Pero tardaré menos, espero, jajajaja. Bueno, encantada de que te guste el fic! Sigue leyendo...

**Lady Laura Malfoy**:Muchas gracias por el revi! Aunque no lo parezca, los revs me animan un montón.. otra cosa es que no tenga tiempo, pero la verdad es que no hay nada más reconfortarte queabrir la casilla de mail y encontrarte unos cuantos:-). Siento no actualizar antes! Intentare hacerlo más seguido, I promise..Hasta entonces! Cuidate!

**Anto: **Un revi largo.. qué emociónnn! Mil gracias! Bueno, en serio me alegra muchissisisisisisisisisisisisimo que te encante el fic! Ahora yo también soy feliz XDD! Y gracias por el consejo.. Como ya dije por ahi, intentare por todos los medios actualizar seguido.. Si es que lo peor es que yo tambien leo fics y me desespero cuando tardan mucho! XD Pero bueno... Por cierto, tienes buen gusto musical, eh! Por casualidad te gusta Simple Plan? Es que últimamente ando fanatizada con esos tres grupos, ajajaja... Wen, mucha suerte para ti tambien y gracias otra vez!

**Boni: **Wenas! Antes que nada, grax por el revi.. Sabes que? Yo también pensé si no me estaría precipitando un poco, pero no sé.. Cuando me puse a escribirlo me salió así y decidí dejarlo estar XDD Basta con imaginarse que entre cada chap hay algunos dias... y... eh... buen, entre eso y que es un fic queda pasable ;) Me alegro de que te guste! Nos leemos!

**SophieSelag: **Ay... he pasado de sonrojarme a ponerme morada! Cuantos elogios juntos... me emociono! Que lindo! Millones de trillones de billones de gracias! Últimamente andaba en una crisis creativa de esas que te da por pensar que no haces nada bien... Pensaba "no escribo bien, no dibujo bien, no hago nada!" Pero revs como el tuyo animan a uno muchísimo, te lo aseguro! Así que gracias otra vez! Me enorgullezco de que te guste el fic :D Hasta otra! (Por cierto, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tu dire ahí.. cuando me conecte te agrego, si?)

Acá contesto revs del chap 7, que tendria que haber respondido en el 8 pero no pude! 

**Jane Malfoy-028**: Hoooola! Muchas gracias por dejarme otro, jeje! Y vos que tal tanto tiempo? Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido publicar algunos fics! Te juro que cuando me tome un respiro los leo y te dejo muchos hermosos y largos reviews :P En fin, espero que este chap te haya parecido bien aunque no hay mucho de la mejor pareja que es D/G, pero bueh ;) Gracias por todo! Nos vemos pronto!

**zoe simitis**: Hola! A mí tambien me encanta la personalidad de "Draco-sexy" (aunque últimamente se me está ablandando un poco, no crees? Ay, el amor, el amor...) Y me alegro de que te guste el fic... Y sobre todo de que te produzca esa sensación que me decis... El poder producir sensaciones con lo que uno escribe es una recompensa incalculable! Bueno... Estate alerta que (espero!) dentro de poco tenemos otro chap ;) Mucha suerte! Nos leemos!

**Luthien**: Jajaja, a mi también me encantan esas escenas de "no te quiero pero tequiero", "te odio y te amo" y todas esas cosas XDDD Es queen el fondo los humanos somos asi, contradictorios y complejos... si no seríamos muy aburridos ;) En fin muchacha,muchasgracias pordejar rev! Cuidate! Besos...

**lara-lm: **Wow! Me encantó la frase de "es un placer leer tu fic"... Me dejo como oO! Que lindaaaa! Jajajaja con lectoras así imposible dejar de querer escribir! Wen, se que este chap no está tan emocionante como los demás, pero te aviso que... Chan-chan... vuelven los problemas! Mmmm...se viene la acción ;) Jejeje, gracias por reviewearme (? verbo que me acabo de inventar! XD) y nos leemos prontito! Cuidate mucho!

**Sthefany Weasley**: Hola! Weno, muchas gracias por el rev! Aunque... no sé si voy a poder cumplir tu deseo de que no les aguen la fiesta ;) Pero lo intentaré! Sigue leyendo! Grax por todo! Besos y cuidate!


End file.
